Bella's House
by Babbit.ramblings
Summary: Okay so what happens when Emmett and Jasper decide to visit Bella at 3 am, please read and review! T for some language, UPDATED chapter 1 please tell me if it's better. Chapter 27 is,finally, now here! author formally known as mybrandofherion
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: as much as it pains me to say this I own nothing stephenie meyer -pouts- excuse me but my psychetrist just called….**

**IMPORTANT READ!! This the updated version of chpt. 1 because of spelling and grammar errors. **

_Jasper Point of View_

"UGH! There's nothing to do!" I screamed throwing my head against the chair.

"Oh Oh! I KNOW I KNOW"…great Emmett, this better be good. "Let's go to Bella's! She's so much fun it will be great!!"

Esme sighed "Emmett, honey, it's 3am, plus Edward's there"she paused trying to decide on one example "Well, I don't even want to know what the hell he'll do to you!"

Dammit!! Why did Emmett's emotions have to be so profound! He was making me bounce off the walls!! But anyway Bella's would be fun plus it would piss Edward off, I needed to get him for the metro-sexual comments!

"Please mommy, _please!_" he said trying to puppy dog pout and failing horribly.

Despite the scary face Emmett was a genius! I mean calling Esme mommy was about all it took for her to sway…I could feel her turning to mush at the word.

She smiled "Oh fine Emmett go ask Rose and Alice if they want to come with you two, just don't tell Edward I'm in on it."

YES!Finally pay back time! I practically hopped up the stairs to find Alice while Emmett sprinted to get Rose.

"ALICE ALICE HONEY WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed while proceeding to pick up all of our furniture looking for her. Wait, why was I feeling delirious… I turned around quickly to find Alice standing behind me, shaking, trying to keep in her laughter.

"You thought I was,"She had to stop and laugh since she was about to burst at the seems."hiding from you under a lamp?" she was now rolling on the floor mocking me, this was so not good...

"AH! Forget it!" I screamed, as much as I loved her she could be so cruel. "Emmett and I are going to Bella's want to come?"

She looked confused staring at her watch "But its 3 am Jazzy, I mean cum on what's Edward gonna do to you two…count me out."

"FINE!" I stormed off furious, first she mocks me but now she won't even come.

There was Emmett waiting at the top of the staircase.

"Rose said no," I cringed again with that freaky puppy dog pout, it was something like a vicious bear trying to convey pity...to scary to watch... "Apparently our idea is stupid." He said the last word in a perfect Rosalie voice, it was pretty impressive. Oh no more pouting!

Entirely erasing that memory I hopped down the stairs "Come on Emmett LET'S GO!"

**Okay so as soon as I get a chance i'll continue it i promise it gets good...very good :) PLEASE REVIEW!!! Hope you guys like the update  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: Once again I own absolutely NOTHING, not a piece Stephenie Meyer is the amazing mind behind all of these characters…  
I also worked on the spelling this one should be better...  
**

_Jasper's POV_:

Emmett and I sprinted as fast as physically possible, for a vampire that is, to Bella's. I was so excited I felt like we were running extremely slowly. Of course it was taking a little longer because Emmett had to stop and try and pet the squirrels, sometimes he drives me insane… Now he was sulking and I was trying to cheer him up, of course the squirrels would run, I'd run if he came chasing after me screaming "SQUIRRELY!"

"Hey Jasper, STOP!" Emmett screamed…I must have gotten lost in my thoughts since now I was about a good block in front of him. "The house is back here!" he said playfully.

I had a feeling he'd be telling this one for months, oh well I had squirrel blackmail. I sprinted back to the house and stared up with glee. "Okay Emmett, which window is Bella's?"

"Umm I think it's that one…no wait maybe that one…hmm I don't know how about that one" He said obviously extremely confused.

Oh well, it was worth a try. "Sure, lets go." I whispered vampire style trying to get in the breaking and entering mood. We walked up to the side of the house with the big tree by the window, which I hoped was Bella's. "Alright, up I go." I said jumping up to the branch closest to the window. Sure enough inside were Edward and Bella. Bella was nestled into Edward's chest and as he watched her sleep.

Oh shit, I thought, now Edward was staring right at me putting Bella comfortably on her side so he could come kill me.

"Jasper, what is it you look terrified, is it the right room?" Emmett asked now standing right next to me slow as he was he didn't miss Edward sulking towards the window. "Damn." He said, "Let's go."

I thought he meant go like the other direction, not right towards my scary brother…

He grabbed my arm dragging me through the open window and Edward's anger grew stronger… Stupid Emmett, I thought, he'll kill me!

"What the hell?!" Edward snapped "It's 4 o'clock in the morning, what is wrong with you two!" I could tell it was killing him that he couldn't yell which just made me that much more shaky. "Oh crap! You woke her up!"

"Edward" she said quietly then quickly catching her intruders "Emmett…Jasper!!" she squealed still trying to keep her voice down. "What's going on...Did something happen...Oh my god, is someone hurt?" she was hyperventilating now, not good. Edward was at her side in an instant rubbing her shoulders trying to calm her.

"No, honey, no." He about a million times before finally calming her down. "Emmett and Jasper were just leaving." He said shooting us one of his spooky evil eye things he was so good at.

"Edward!" Emmett said, "We came all this way to hang out with Bella, I'm not leaving now!" What a stupid move, we were so dead now.

"It's 4 am!" He said, still glaring. "She needs sleep!"

"I don't know Edward." What? Did she seriously just say that?! "Sounds like fun! We can all hang out until Charlie wakes up!" I need my hearing checked…

**I'll write the next chapter soon enough probably tonight or tomorrow PLEASE REVIEW Oh yeah it gets better, I know unbelievable right well it does, and funnier.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing Stephenie Meyer beat me to the punch…god these are getting depressing to write…**

**To everyone that has reviewed, Thank you so much everything is so sweet and encouraging some of it made my day! Even the criticism is good, just sugar it up, I'm kind of sensitive. So far no one has offended me though. Enjoy!**

_Jasper's Point of View:_

"What?" Edward said staring at Bella like she was losing her mind, and so was I. Emmett was the only one really accepting what just came out of her mouth already bouncing, silently, waiting for Bella's response.

"Silly Edward." She said tapping the end of his nose when she was done. She's really losing it. "I said that I want them to stay, it'll be fun!" Once again, my mouth dropped. Where was Bella, and who was this weird girl in her place.

"YES! Bella you're the greatest!" Emmett was getting himself too excited, too soon. I mean it's 4 am there's no way Edward will let her stay up to run around with a giant vampire. Sure enough before Emmett could run over Edward held up his index finger telling us to wait.

"Bella, honey, its 4 am and you've got a test tomorrow you need sleep." He said soothingly trying to sound persuasive, and of course seceding. I was sure she'd give up after this, and so was Emmett, I could feel the mood change as he sank down to the floor.

"Edward, no I'm not tired and look at what your doing to Emmett, I mean, do you see that face?" It was that hideous puppy dog thing again "He's too sweet and he looks so sad I won't bring him down like that." What? That face that has to be the creepiest thing I've ever seen, she must want us here bad, to be wiling to degrade herself by saying that face, the freaky pitiful bear face, was adorable. I was waiting for Edward to fight with her over this but apparently that face got him too.

"I guess your right we can't do that to him, can we?" Oh my god, where the hell am I? Who are these people? "Fine sweetheart you win, they can stay." Wow. This was different; I mean he couldn't love her _that_ much could he?

Emmett was up I a heart beat "Yay! Eddy I love you, you're the greatest!" Eddy? Seriously who are you people?

"Oh, I get it!" I said making everyone stop in their tracks including Emmett who was just about to jump on the bed. Now they were all looking at _me_ like _I_ was the crazy one.

"What? What do you mean 'I get it!' Jasper, what is there to get?" Bella said genuinely confused.

"This is some sort of trick, you all are trying to trick me! Well you won't, you won't get me! HA!" I thought that I really had something here but apparently not, maybe I was the crazy one. No one's emotions changed they were still as confused as ever, well except Emmett who found this hilarious. He was on "the floor laughing now.

"Jasper maybe you should sit down, I think all this excitement is making you delirious" Edward said and without even thinking I followed his command.

"Really, no evil plot against me?" I asked, really beginning to feel stupid.

"No, Jazzy no 'evil plot'" Bella said while trying to control her laughter. Wait since when did she call me 'Jazzy' I though that was just Alice. Dammit! Alice must have told her to call me that, oh well. Since there was no evil plot we all have some serious partying to do!

"Alrighty then," I said still a little suspicious.

"PARTY TIME!" Emmett screamed,while jumping on the bed.

_THUMP! _

"Bella!" Edward screamed running over to her.

**OH SNAP! Cliffhangers! I hope you guys liked this part and are anxious for the next, I'm working on chapter 4 and it should be up and running by tomorrow night, I hope. I worked hard on the spelling I hope its good! Please review, I love reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, ya da, ya da, ya da, Stephenie Meyer does, ya da, ya da, ya da.**

**Now that we're done with that STORY TIME! This one isn't as comedic because of the plot but I promise there will be comedy in chapter 5.**

_Jasper's Point of View:_

"Bella?, BELLA!" Edward was freaking out. Bella had just been thrown up against a wall by a huge vampire, I guess that was enough to freak a guy out especially when the girl was human and the love of your life lying on the floor with her eyes drifting into space.

"Edward," she breathed out. "I'm fine don't worry just a little dizzy." She looked like she was going to fall over at any second.

Edward stroked her check and kissed her forehead "Jasper come watch Bella," he said to me but was staring full on at Emmett, who was now cowering in the corner for his life. I walked slowly over to Bella's side, listening to make sure no one woke Charlie, good still snoring but it was faltering, we'd really have to watch ourselves now.

"Bells," I said finally realizing how much this had freaked me out, I couldn't even get the words out strong, my voice was shaky and quivering. Edward was still watching her, holding her hand and anxious for her answer. "Edward its okay go ahead and kill him, I've got her." I said wrapping my arms around Bella holding her to stop the swaying.

"Emmett, your dead now!" Edward screamed at him while he still sat there, eyes wide, fear covering his face, in the corner praying for anything but this. Edward kissed Bella's hand as the color started coming back to her face and she was looking better. Then slowly, trying to control himself, he stalked over to Emmett's corner.

"Jasper," Bella finally responded to me. Stopping Edward dead in his tracks.

"Yes Bella" I said. Checking her forehead while Edward proceeded to pin Emmett to the wall. She felt fine all the color was back and she was trying to stand up. I helped her, holding her hand, thanking god she wasn't bleeding. "Are you alright?" I asked her still shaky but doing better.

"I've had worse." She said simply. I was about to laugh when Edward beat me to the punch.

"Your right, you have, by far, had worse." Officially fine with the fact that Bella was okay Edward through my brother up against the wall. Causing the whole house to shake. Bella's eyes were huge, she knew Emmett was indestructible but still I think she doubted him sometimes.

"Jasper...Charlie!" She whispered the fear in her voice was obvious to anyone. She was right, Charlie was awake and on his way over. "Is he up?" She asked frantic now.

"Yes," I said. With that Edward dropped Emmett and he jumped over to Bella's side.

"Bella get in the bed!" He ordered low and harsh, he was right to do so though, this wasn't going to end well. She jumped under the covers just as the footsteps were growing. "Jasper, Emmett" he said, his voice shaking, "Get in the closet." The closet? Was he insane? We would never fit in the closet! "Now!" he snapped making me jump and run over to the closet door. Emmett pulled open the door as Charlie began to turn the knob.

I was crammed in the corner as Emmett wiggled in front of me. Three vampires in one closet, great, If we weren't indestructible we'd all be dead now. Who knows how long Charlie will stay. Emmett I could tell was having trouble, he wanted to keep the door shut but it keep moving in and out as he breathed. Edward quickly whacked him on the back of the head while he stopped breathing.

The door creaked open and Bella, being the world's worst actress, was pretending to snore. We were screwed, who falls for the snoring thing? "Bella," Charlie whispered "I know you're awake, I'm not stupid." Maybe he was stupid, but the fake snoring was no good. I heard Bella sigh and turn over.

"Good morning, Dad." She said sheepishly. Emmett was rocking back and forth again, not bad enough to be noticed though and Edward was paying enough attention to him to notice.

"What was that noise, Bella?" Bella please play stupid maybe he'll believe he's delusional, please Bella!

"What noise?" Thank god, Bella had her moments.

"Ugh, Bella that noise the giant one that sounded like someone through you against your wall!" Damn he could be observant sometimes, but why today?

Before Bella could retaliate with her amazing excuse or denial or whatever was up her sleeve that moment, Emmett knocked open the door. He, Edward and I all tumbled our way out of the closet onto the floor to stare up at Charlie's purple face.

**YAY! More cliffhangers! This one is out early! I'm amazing, 4 chapters in one day, I know. ******** Tomorrow's chapter(s) is full of comedy but this chapter needed to be serious to add suspense.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry I did not have the amazing twilight dream, Stephenie Meyer did. My dreams consist of much stupider things and could never be that genius! So there fore I own absolutely nothing!**

**Where we left off: Edward, Emmett and Jasper just fell out of the closet at Charlie's feet, and now it is about 4:30.**

_Jasper's Point of View:_

Charlie's face had officially invented an entirely new shade of red, purple and blue anger that made him look like he couldn't breath, and he probably wasn't…

Bella looked like she might faint and her emotions were going back and forth between shock, anger and fear, as were mine.

Edward was so angry with Emmett I thought he might actually kill him this time, not just chase him around until he was shaking in fear, actually kill him.

Emmett was frozen in shock, what an idiot, he should be on his knees begging for forgiveness, but no he was most likely planning an elaborate escape plot.

As for me, well I was scared out of my mind, frozen in place afraid to move so much as an inch worried it might set Charlie or my brother, el Diablo, off.

Charlie let out his first angry breath and everyone flinched. "YOU…" he pointed at me making me shiver, he didn't know me to well so the anger wasn't _as _profound, which gave me a sense of comfort. "YOU…" He said now pointing at Emmett, this time though the word was much fiercer; he knew Emmett and the constant shenanigans he pulled. "YOU!" he was now pointing at Edward, this anger was definitely reserved for a moment just like this. Anyone could tell he didn't like my brother very much. Bella shook completely that time; she wasn't exactly built to deal with this sort of thing.

Emmett, in all his glory tried backing away from Charlie towards the window, his first instinct to run, vampire style, but he was running from Charlie not Edward. Well, some from Edward but more so, Charlie.

"DON'T MOVE!" Charlie yelled at the top of his lungs, making Emmett freeze almost mid air and Bella fall over on the bed. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" He said anger still growing, I could feel it, like a fire slowly adding log after log…

"Oh, me?" Emmett said trying to sound innocent and confused but his huge voice just couldn't pull it off, really he just sounded stupid.

What a bad move, I thought, causing Edward to give me an 'I know what the hell is he thinking' look. He was right, what the hell was Emmett thinking that sweet 'Oh me?' was making Charlie just that much angrier.

"YES YOU!" Was that possible? Charlie's screaming louder and Bella was doubled over on the bed like she was in serious pain. "WHAT ARE YOU STUPID!" Yes. "OF COURSE YOU THE ONE TRYING TO ESCAPE OUT OF THE WINDOW!"

"Ah so you did mean me," Emmett said, so stupid. "You no what how about you just let me 'escape' out the window and call it a day, then you can yell at those guys some more, I mean I had nothing to do with this, I was forced." What? WHAT? Forced? Forced by whom? Those squirrels down the street!

"Oh god," Bella whispered in such a small voice I was sure Charlie couldn't have heard, especially over those loud and furious breaths.

A few minutes passed of dead silence and instead of calming any one down it just magnified the emotions. If I could I would pass out, all these emotions, why couldn't I have gotten the god powers like, mind reading or seeing the future?

"So," Emmett said breaking the silence "What do you say?" I really honestly thought he couldn't get stupider.

"WHAT DO I THINK?" Charlie said, still screaming, in between breaths. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I THINK!" He screamed lunging at Emmett with his fist in the air. Oh shit, this won't end well…

**HAHA! Enjoy the suspense. Just kidding I love you guys. Really though I have to stop, Criminal Minds is coming on soon and I just can't miss it! Chapter 6 by tomorrow, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Okay so you know the story…I own absolutely nothing which should be obvious from my lack of intelligence/ spelling skills I couldn't have thought up something that complex "vampire love" I mean please I couldn't have. Now if you'll excuse me for a minute I have to go dance/sing (Revolution just came on) starts singing "So you say you want a Revolution…"**

**Now, where did we leave off…Oh yes, Emmett just pissed Charlie off beyond belief and now Charlie is charging on Emmett, fist held high, yes I know, not good.**

_Jasper's Point of View:_

Emmett wasn't preparing to be hit in the face like a human would, there was no attempt at defense, no tightening of his muscles, no ducking. Actually, it was completely opposite; he was basically trying to turn to mush so Charlie's hand wouldn't be _completely_ crushed.

As Charlie ran Bella squealed at the top of her lungs, jumping off the bed. "NO!" was all she couldn't get out, her whole body shaking.

Edward tried to grab Charlie but missed, Bella obviously got her athletic skills from her mother, he was fast as lightning, or I guess maybe more like me on a bad day.

Emmett tried to move his head now, as Charlie got closer but instead-

THUMP!

Charlie's hand was shattered against Emmett's shoulder before I could even finish my thought. It was so bad I'm pretty sure Charlie was in shock, he was just lying there on the floor not quite shaking but, there was definitely movement there. That's when he let out his first pain filled breath. Oh my god, his pain was horrific, considering I could feel it myself I wanted to go pop some painkillers in his mouth right then.

"AH! HOLY SHIT!" he said once and then again, and again, and again, for about a minute while just staring at his completely shattered hand. He tried to move it once but that just called a long moment of screaming and shaking. Wait was he crying? As all this was going on Edward held Bella around the waist while she was trying to thrash at Emmett's face, with intentions of killing him.

Emmett was the most surprised of all. He just lied there on the floor, his mouth hanging out, not a scratch on him. I could tell he was upset, even without my power. His eyes were so wide it was almost scary, worse than the puppy dog face.

"Edward, call an ambulance." Bella said, her voice cracking between words. After about five seconds of no response she screamed still kind of shaky. "Call Carlisle, DO SOMETHING!" She'd officially gotten past her initial quivering at was now full out screaming at all of us.

It all happened fast then Charlie let out a tattered breath, staring a his rainbow colored hand, as his eyes rolled back and he fell against the front of the conveniently placed bed. Bella screamed flying at her dad full speed "CHARLIE!" She screamed checking his forehead and pulse being sure to stay clear of his hand. "DO SOMETHING!"

"Okay Bella," Edward said. "I'll go call Carlisle, you watch Charlie, Jasper watch Bella and Emmett," He said keeping his cool until the last word. "DON'T MOVE!" He screamed right in his face so loud it made Bella cringe along with Emmett.

"O…Oka…y" He said, shakily, that's when I finally realized what he was feeling. He was terrified and he was smart to be, you don't just punch a normal person and shatter your hand, this wasn't good…

"Bella," Edward said, I hadn't realized he was back yet. "Carlisle is on his way with all his stuff, we're going to try to keep this under wraps, okay?" He said all this to her making sure to be calm and keep eye contact, like he was talking to a child. "I'll watch Charlie for a few minutes you go get some cold towels and lots of ice. Can you do that Bella?"

"Yes" she whispered barely audible not even taking her eyes away from Charlie as she backed out of the room.

As soon as she was gone Edward turned to me. "Watch him." was all he said as he stood up and walked out.

"Where are you going?" I said frantic, he was the only one with any idea what to do about this and I needed help!

He took a deep breath, "I smell dog," he said plainly and then he was gone.

**OH! Drama time! He he, soon Chapter 7 will appear I promise. I'm righting my butt off as it is.s**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ugh…I own nothing but the plot of this story, no characters are my own, and as we have gone over I have a lack of genius.**

**We left off with my favorite line "I smell dog" as Edward went to go find the smelly culprit.**

_Jasper's Point of View:_

Dog? DOG? He smells dog? Why the hell am I still sitting here! Emmett was bouncing next to me waiting as I went through my options:

One, go find the dog and rip him to shreds, my personal favorite. Two, stay with Charlie, please, like I would do that or, three, leave Charlie with Emmett, no. Okay so shreds it was. I scooped up Charlie in my arms making sure to keep his hand up. Emmett started to run through the doorway, ha he seriously thought I might let him, so stupid, when I yelled "NO EMMETT! YOU'RE STAYING!" That idiot was why I was here in the first place. He made that stupid puppy dog pout again, I'm not on crack like the rest of them I thought wishing that he could have heard it, and I just ran past him down the stairs.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs Bella was staring at me, wide-eyed, clutching on two the banister with one hand and the array of towels and ice with the other. "Jasper," She whispered. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Bella." I said as I placed Charlie on the couch. "Watch your dad."

She was angry as hell now, "Jasper don't 'nothing Bella' me!" She had to stop to keep herself from punching the wall, or killing me either way I was glad she did, we didn't need two shattered fists in one night. "Edward goes sprinting out of the house whispering something about 'that damn dog' and you 'Nothing Bella' me!" Oh shit she was pissed.

"Bella I'll explain later." Was all I said before I could be bombarded with more yelling. She screamed out in rage as I ran out of the house attempting to follow the disgusting smell.

I had run probably about two or three miles, in no time, when I found them. The line separated a furious Edward and an angry as hell Jacob. Screaming at each other each with eyes that could kill.

"GET OVER HERE YOU STUPID DOG!" Edward yelled, I tried to calm them down, Jacob was shaking out of control. Obviously my efforts were not enough.

"I'M NOT MOVING UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO CHARLIE!" Jacob screamed back, still shaking.

"I DID NOTHING TO CHARLIE AND ANY HOW ITS NOT ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Ugh, this was taking all my energy, their emotions were so stubborn. Edward was just growing angrier and I sware, Jacob better start calming down or, not my brother, but _I _would kill him.

"NOTHING? NOTHING?" Wow, deja vu, it was like talking to Bella. "HIS HAND IS IN PIECES! AND IT'S NONE OF MY BUSINESS!"

"YES NONE!" Edward yelled! "CARLISLE WILL TAKE CARE OF IT!"

"OH YOU MEAN 'DR. FANG' WHAT'S HE GONNA DO SAVE HIM BY MAKING HIM ONE OF YOU…YOU LEECH!" Jacob snapped, oh bad move buddy.

Edward didn't come back with anything at all, he just snarled so loud it made Jacob jump. Edward was laughing when he turned around. "Jasper!" He yelled. "What are you doing here! Where's Charlie?" Edward was furious, again but this time at me. I came for a fight but as usual I have to play the good guy and get everyone calmed down.

"Don't worry Edward, he's at home with Bella. Alright, Edward?" I said trying to grab his attention he was staring, no more like glaring at Jacob. Probably over some unknown thought, and from the amount of rage it probably had to do with Bella. "EDWARD!" I screamed finally snapping them out of the staring contest.

"Don't move," Edward said to Jacob as he turned around and Jacob muttered something under his breath like 'your not the boss of me' but Edward let it slide, thank god. "So what's going on?" He asked me trying to keep his cool.

I explained all that was going on at the house and it obviously didn't make him happy. "You left Bella and Charlie alone with EMMETT?" He screamed at me. I decided it would be best to ignore him when my phone went off.

I checked the caller ID and sure enough it was Alice I flipped open the phone to hear her panicked voice. "Jasper where are you two! You just disappeared and Emmett's lost looking for you!" She yelled over the phone, of course only Emmett could get lost in Forks. I asked only about Charlie and Bella. "Charlie's fine, Carlisle took him to the house but where are you two? Bella said something about a dog but she's in hysterics. I found her running down the street screaming your name!" Oh shit, not good, Bella. Edward was snarling at Jacob again, obviously more girl drama. I told Alice where we were and she was there in seconds along with Rosalie and Carlisle, they'd left Esme and Bella to take care of Charlie and wait for Emmett. Unfortunately about the same time they arrived so did the rest of the mutts and Billy Black.

"Oh great," Rosalie said sighing. "the puppy scouts." The last line caused our line to burst out in laughs while theirs in snarls.

**YAY! More cliffhangers! OH and I need to credit TopazTears1527 for the 'puppy scouts' genius. One more chapter by tomorrow I promise maybe I'll write two. With me, you never know**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this plot because the true owner of these characters knows better than to write a story like this.**

**I'm sorry its been a day since the last chapter which saddens me because well I'm supposed to get a bunch out fast! But I do have a liable excuse, sickness. So we left off with my favorite line given to me by **_**TopazTears1527**_"**Oh great, the puppy scouts"**

_Jasper's Point of View:_

The wolves, well actually just Jacob and that freaky one, Paul were shaking uncontrollably when the Sam snarled at them and slowly they stopped.

Carlisle was not happy with this turnout and neither was I, we always had to play the good guys, keep the peace, blah, blah, blah. So of course just as Carlisle started to talk and I calm them all down, Edward and Jacob started snarling, I swear I _will_ kill them. Carlisle beat me to it though, smacking my brother on top of the head. Of course the wolves started with the mocking laughter when Edward snapped saying. "Laugh all you want but at least I don't need to be careful about how angry I get because my father's in the room." Of course he directed it to Jacob. Jacob snarled and Billy looked almost defensive, when Carlisle had finally had enough.

"THAT'S IT!" Of course with his booming voice people from miles away turned their heads. "Why are you here?" He said to Jacob only. When it took him to long to respond Carlisle raised his eyebrows saying "Well, are you going to tell me or are you deaf?" I could tell he loathed that boy, but would never let it show.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Jacob said raising his voice at Carlisle, god Esme doesn't even do that. "Charlie crushes his hand and it's your family's fault and I shouldn't be here, yeah right." He said rolling his eyes.

"Wait," Alice said. "How did you know what happened to Charlie?" She raised her eyebrows. Damn my wife was smart, and this ought to be juicy. "You know, I saw Emmett fall out of the closet but it was all gone after that." She said with that sort of mocking confusion she was so good at, sigh, okay more important things to worry about, Jasper. After my little daydream I realized that everyone there turned their heads toward Jacob, even the wolves, while he looked like he wanted to completely disappear.

"Jacob?" Sam said. "As much as I hate to say it she has a point, why do you know that?"

"Umm…" So as he began to answer in this very dramatic moment, and only el Diablo could break the tension.

"HA!" Emmett screamed. "I found you!" I looked around to find that no one had turned their heads except for Rose who look like she might kill him.

"Continue Jacob," Edward said, completely calm for once the entire night. Although, only I could tell it was all for show. Jacob took a breath when Rose, still staring at Emmett, raised her index finger causing everyone, as weird as it seemed, to turn and look at her. Even though I should know better this was the called for reaction when Rose showed up in front of a bunch of teenagers, she no matter how important the issue would always be the center of attention.

"No," She said. "The pup can wait, first we need to talk to el Diablo here." Wait what? I called him el Diablo! I finally come up with a good name and she takes it!

I'd been in my own private Idaho for a minute or so when Sam turned to Jacob with raised eyebrows and said. "Yes, I think we could all use a little clarification." Everyone except for Edward, Jacob and I nodded.

"Well Emmett," Rose said in the angry wife tone I had once thought was only attainable on television. She was getting angrier with every second, and boy did that girl have a temper. "EMMETT!" She screeched, this time making him jump, which somehow satisfied her.

"Fine," He said like he was 13 years old talking to his mother. "Well first Jasper came up with the idea of going to Bella's at 3 am."

"WHAT!" I screamed. "_I_ came up with it? No, no this was all you! On that note, maybe Edward should tell the story, he's unbiased." Or the squirrels, I thought getting a weird look from my mind reading brother who then nodded his head at me sensing that it was probably for the best that he take charge.

Edward took the longest time explaining everything in excruciating detail, for our side of the line, basically ignoring the others. As soon as he was done we all turned to find Billy Black looking faint the rest of the wolves completely in rage and Rosalie beating Emmett over the head.

Alice was the one to break the tension. "All right then, Jacob tell us your side of the story." The she slowly walked to me, to mockingly whisper "I told you so," in my ear. Jacob looked at her funny, making me snarl, and then nodded slowly not even able to look me in the eye. Then Alice suddenly turned to Edward, who looked completely confused. "What is it?" She asked him.

"I don't know," He said more baffled then I'd ever seen him. "He's somehow clouded his mind from me." Edward's brow was in a wrinkled line trying to understand what was happening.

"Alright," Jacob said. "I figured out how to do that a couple weeks ago." He was nodding to Edward for the last bit.

Edward's face was plank he looked like he was in awe, but only I could tell he was mad. "What are you doing?" He asked almost warily.

"I thought of a way that I could keep my thoughts away from you, which I will not share," Edward snarled. "I won't." He said plainly. "So back to the point, I figured this out and decided to go try it, I knew that you spent your nights with Bella," In response to many confused looks he said. "Don't ask. Okay, I went to go test it and sure enough I could watch you two, well Bella, from the window without anyone knowing. That's how I know." Edward's nostrils were flaring almost uncontrollably when he snarled.

"YOU DID WHAT?" From the pause I could tell Jacob was repeating it all in his head. Edward was overly angry by the end. "MY FIANCE!" Was all he screamed before he started to run towards the line but before he could cross it to kill Jacob we heard earsplitting screams in the distance. Everyone turned recognizing the voice, that voice was what brought us all together but yet tore us all apart. "Bella," Edward whispered.

**OMG I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS!! They're my own personal drug! I'm gonna marry them along with Edward Cullen. Oh yeah and Jim Sturgess, god that boy can sing; and yummy too, sorry I digress. Tomorrow more I PROMISE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Okay, I own nothing except for this story's plot. **

**So I know I'm driving everyone crazy with my drug (cliffhangers), but seriously write a story with tons of cliffhangers, IT'S AMAZING! Those of you who were excited about the wolves, I'm sorry they will not really be a major plot line anymore just kind of on the side, we have to deal with Bella's tattered psyche. **

_Jasper's Point of View:_

Edward kept saying it over and over again as we ran towards the screams, "Bella, Bella, Bella," He was scared out of his mind. So was I, we'd seen her nearly torn to bits and the screams have never sounded quite like this. Everyone was thinking the worst, it couldn't be Volturi, they wouldn't, they knew about the wedding and Victoria, well she was dead.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed coming up from behind us. She was horrified and soon we all realized why.

Bella was lying on the ground shaking and screaming but from all I could tell there was not a scratch on her. The screaming turned into sobs as soon as Edward scooped her up. He pulled her into his chest and turned toward us. Everyone was here now, including the wolves. I held Alice tightly so she wouldn't, completely, freak out, but her face was whiter than I'd ever seen it. It took a minute but Bella stopped sobbing and finally looked up from Edward's chest. First she looked at all of us but soon enough, her eyes were on Jacob. She recoiled fast jumping down from my brother's arms. We were obviously missing something. The way that she looked at him, like the way one of us would look at him.

She was trying to keep her composure when she screamed. "All of you LEAVE!" Alice and I started to back away from her sensing that we should leave, but apparently not. "No just _them_." She spat the last word at Jacob and he looked at her in utter confusing. She was shaking now, "GO!" She screamed into his face and he looked so hurt, not that he deserved anyone's sympathy. All the other wolves had left when he finally spoke up.

"Bella," He whispered. "Please" She just shook her head her eyes starting to water as he walked toward her and Edward pulled her back. She was hurt, anyone could see that, and she needed us not him. He needed to leave, _now_. She was shaking so badly. As he got closer Emmett looked at Bella's tattered face and Edward's grip on her, seeing how much he wanted to kill Jacob. Then Emmett did the unexpected.

He walked up behind Jacob, fuming, grabbed him on the back of his head and without even raising his voice said. "I don't know what you did to her, but you need to leave." When he just stared back up at Emmett. El Diablo let loose "NOW!" He screamed right in his face and, of course, like any person with common sense would do, he ran. Edward looked up at him and nodded while Bella threw herself at him.

After she pulled away she whispered. "Thanks." Then without a second to let her so much as think, Edward scooped her up. He looked down at her and she smiled sheepishly. Everyone was full of questions and he was hearing them all. Of course we were full of questions. Bella had just screamed in Jacob Black's face, there were so many questions to be asked.

"Later," He said to all of us, and Carlisle agreed with him, of course. "Bella are you ready to go home?" He asked her. Please say no Bella, please. I want an explanation and while you can sleep for the next three hours, I have to pace and let my mind wonder about everything and listen to my crazy family too. Please Bella!

"Let's go back to your place." She said. Yes, score I was going to hear the story. Alice was trying to keep herself from portraying it but she was so excited and I could feel her bouncing in my arms. "Yes Alice," She said smiling. "I'll explain."

"Before we go," Carlisle started. "How is Charlie?"

"Ah," Bella said, "He's gone." What? GONE? What does she mean gone? Everyone was bubbling over, too many emotions. Then Edward intervened.

"Gone?" He asked, slowly for Bella's sake.

"At the house," Was all she said but I wasn't sure we could even wait that long…

**Okay YAY! More cliffhangers! Sorry guys I'm in love. Thanks for waiting though I mean this is a lot to wait for but its fun, try it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Okay I really don't need to understand why this needs to be here. Of course I don't own these characters we all know that!!**

**I know that the last chapter confused a few of you so here is a kind of summary of what's going on: **

**The Cullens ran over to see what was up with Bella only to find her going crazy (yes it was a mental break down, everyone needs one of those especially Bella) and then she screams at Jacob, Emmett steps in being the awesome big brother and redeeming himself (for the time being) and Bella snaps and is suddenly calm about everything even the fact that Charlie is 'gone'. I hope that was good enough! If you still have questions just send me a message or something and I will answer them.**

_Jasper's Point of View:_

We were all sprinting to the house with a bizarrely calm Bella and from what I could tell through her emotions, she was having a minor mental breakdown. Emmett was feeling very manly after sending Jacob away with his booming voice. Alice was worried about Charlie, and so was I. How could Bella be so vague. Gone? Gone? What's that supposed to mean? Did he disappear? Did he die? Did he go to the grocery store for some Jell-O? What did she mean? Right now I was honestly hoping for the whole Jell-O thing, but something told me that wasn't it, maybe it was more like pudding. God, I cope with things so bizarrely. My sister-in-law to be is having a breakdown and she was yelling at wolves, which I do admire, but it was definitely not normal. Charlie, a human, just had his hand completely shattered on my vampire brother's shoulder/face and apparently may be missing. To top that all off, Alice couldn't even seem to see him, of course stuff was slipping today of all days! Oh yeah, and where the hell is my mother? Everything is so messed up and it's not even 6 am and all I can talk about is Jell-O. I need therapy.

We were coming up on the house now. Of course as soon as it is in sight everyone gets all giddy on me, you think that they would tone it down every now and again just for my mental sake, Jell-O boy over here. Thank god, I found my mom; there she was pacing on the front line, so fast she was just a blur. Her emotions were almost as bad as Bella's. She kept going between fear, worry, anxiety and confusion, quite the combo. As soon as she saw us she jumped up and ran towards Carlisle. She was definitely weirding me out when she bypassed him and went straight to Bella, who was now standing. She scooped her up into her arms saying. "Thank god Bella. I thought I lost you too." Too? Oh no Charlie! So he was lost. Whoa, deep breaths Jasper calm yourself down boy. Esme put Bella down then proceeded to raise her eyebrows and say. "Well are you coming in or do I have to drag you?" There was a sudden chorus of "Sorry mom" and "Sorry Esme" as we all walked to the living room. And soon as we all got situated in our usual spots, except for Bella who was drifting to sleep on Edward's lap.

"So Esme," Carlisle said, once again taking the leadership role on, which was rightfully his. "What's going on?" Everyone turned to Esme with sudden curiosity, even Bella.

"Well," She said. "Where to begin…Well, as you know, I took Bella and Charlie back here to watch over them while you took care of the wolves." Everyone nodded in unison agreeing with her. So we were on the same page now but in two minutes, I don't know. Edward and Alice were already relaxed in their chairs, since they had already known the story from the point that we saw Esme on the lawn. Although their emotions told me that the story had no happy ending. "Once we had reached the house Bella had calmed down a bit and was starting to help. We sat Charlie down on the couch, he was still passed out." The last part helped me understand that this probably wasn't his own doing. So Jell-O was out. "Bella and I walked into the kitchen looking for ice since the ones she had were completely melted now, either from her body heat or the air outside. That's when we heard something so I figured Charlie must be up. So, of course, we ran out of the kitchen." This part seemed to puzzle my usually very understanding mother. "When we got there, there was no trace of Charlie and the house smelled, reeked of wolf." Oh god! This is so much worse than Jell-O! I could tell that it bothered mostly everyone since they all started sniffing the air. "Don't worry I killed the stench off." She said reluctantly. Then she continued. "I told Bella that the house reeked and she put two and two together and went sprinting out of the house screaming Edward's name and things like stupid werewolves." Wow, Bella that was impressive, she really loved her daddy. "So I let her go after a few minutes of chasing her figuring that she needed space. That's when I tore the house apart looking for Charlie. I didn't find him, although that's self-evident. So all I have right now is that Charlie is with some werewolves."

Carlisle looked pissed. "This is not good." He said sheepishly. "We can't go looking for him without a war."

"Oh no," Edward said completely defensive now. "You can't, you _won't _do that to her."

**OKAY! More fun! So yes for your clarification I am a Jim Sturgess loving, Criminal Minds watching, Twilight/Cullen loving girl who dreams in cliffhangers! Okay so the next chapter tomorrow, I hope.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Seriously I am not Stephenie Meyer so I don't own anything but those squirrels.**

**Okay so I have 98 reviews right now and I want 100, so REVIEW!! Sorry I haven't been writing as fast but ms. English teacher is stupid. And it's almost Halloween so I went shopping!! YAY! Alright now that I've had my moment, STORY TIME!!! Coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee.**

_Jasper's Point of View:_

Oh snap! I think Edward may actually yell at Carlisle instead of that freaky normal hissing thingy they do. Nope, never mind. He was mad though, really mad. He'd do anything for Bella, anything. With that also comes the whole doing anything to keep her from getting hurt thing, or hurting herself in Bella's case. I must admit though, sending Bella to La Push was a good way to avoid _too _much trouble. Oh crap, Edward was hissing at me now. I gotta figure out that crazy thing Jacob can do…

"She's not going." Edward hissed at Carlisle while staring at the slightly shaky Bella.

"Why not?" Bella said back before Carlisle could make his defense. "Charlie needs help, I'll go!" She was really getting herself worked up now trying to seem tough, but I knew how much she really felt like staying here.

"Bella, you're not in a good state to be wondering around La Push." He said and she rolled her eyes. She went to respond but he covered her mouth. "There are other ways to deal with this!" He said in response to the various 'What the hell, she has to go' thoughts.

"Really?" I said kind of peeved at Edward he could be so over protective, they love her in La Push no one would lay a paw, no pun intended, on her! "Edward she needs to do this," He hissed at me as soon as I thought the words but they came out anyhow. "Who knows what they're doing with him in La Push! What if they told him everything, I mean, what would they say if he woke up and was like 'Holy shit! What happened to my hand'. They aren't that bright Edward. there will be no excuse, just the flat out truth especially if that Jacob kid gets want he wants!" Everyone was so surprised that I had that in me but they were also very sure I was right about our secret. Alice patted my back trying to keep me calm.

Bella had jumped up in seconds. "I won't be the reason that happens! Edward I'm going."

"No you're not!" He hissed at her.

"I'll hold a vote if I have to Edward, now I'm going and there's nothing you can do _or _say to change that!" Wow that vote thing was below the belt, she spoiled votes for him after the Italy incident. He was staring at her with freaky puppy dog eyes that scared me, but apparently made her melt. She was so easily thrown by vampire faces. She shook her head trying to clear it and then shrieked. "NO! I'm going!"

"_Please_, Bella, for my mental health." He was really good at persuading her but she was motivated tonight. She just turned from his face and looked right at Carlisle.

"Alright, what do I do?" She asked trying to stay calm. Alice was off in space when I finally noticed she was having a vision, along with Edward apparently.

"Alice?" I said, interrupting everything. She turned toward to me looking unusually pale. She swallowed.

"Bella you have to hurry." What? What was going to happen, come on Alice give me more than that!

"Why Alice?" Bella asked, worry all over her face.

Alice looked horrified and felt it too, "They'll tell him if you don't go fast enough. All I can see is him coming to the house freaking out babbling about how you're fiancé is a vampire." She said her voice shaking with every word. Bella knew what that meant. If Charlie knew there was no saving him, the Volturi or someone else would come kill him. She was running to the door. When Edward stopped her.

"Let me come with you." He said trying to plead with her, what a worrywart.

"No Edward, I need to do this myself, please we don't need any more trouble than what is already here. Although, you can give me a lift to the line." He took a deep breath and nodded his head and turned around as Bella jumped on his back. After that they were nothing more than a blur in the distance.

**YAY! Hope you liked it, the chapters will be going between Bella and Jasper's POV until she comes back to the house and then you get Jazzy full time. Now I gtg rock out to the Beatles.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Sure I'd love to own these people but I do not just this plot and the squirrels.**

**I'm sorry I know I didn't write on Halloween but then again I have a life so I was watching the Shinning with friends… "Jesus saves, Jesus saves…" Oh yeah and I'll be having nightmares for a month! To all of you who love jazzy I'm sorry I have to have Bella for a chapter, I miss him already. : ( Oh yeah and I'm sorry that my chapters are short but its better that way, either I stop my self or you have a 12 page diatribe to read.**

_Bella's Point of View:_

I hopped on to Edward's back almost shaking. I hadn't been to La Push since I talked to Jake and this wasn't how I wanted my last visit to be. I had liked the way things ended with me and Jake, of course we had both hurt ourselves, and I had hurt him but I felt like he could heal from it. I'd done lots of convincing to the point that Jake wasn't as big on my mind but now I couldn't get that horribly sad face out of my head. Why had I yelled at him? I felt like an idiot. I was pretty mad though, and the more I thought about it the faster the angry tears came. It was terrible, I felt a drop fall off my cheek and watched it land on his shoulder. Of course, within the second, he put me down. He worried about me so much, especially my mental state. He was right to do so though, especially after today's episode. Stupid Emmett I swear I'll kill him as soon as I have the strength.

Edward was watching my easy to read face shift through every one of these various thoughts and he looked so confused. Come to think of it his face looked funny, but beautiful. He's too perfect, and I'm so imperfect. I'd never be able to match that sort of beauty even after the 'transformation'. I found myself daydreaming of that so much, being able to stand next to him and not think that we're like one of those couples where you go 'How did _she_ get _him?'_. I felt like I was looking into the eyes of an angel. Although, whenever I told him that he'd just laugh and say he was by far the perfect predator, at one time I might have flinched or gotten sweaty but the ring on my finger was like a field around me and I just laugh right with him. I felt myself over thinking these sorts of things far too often but it's what I needed to convince myself that I was what he wanted. To believe he worried about me leaving him! I should be worrying but for some reason I wasn't I just wanted to sit here with him forever. I wanted this to last forever. I sighed, more at the thought that I was one of the few that get a true 'everlasting love'. I realized I'd forgotten why I was here, and that hurt. I was coming to save my father from my best friend and I could just forget it like that. I was going to breeze through this going to Alaska thing. Ugh, I had to go to La Push, by myself and save my dad from some angry werewolves. This better go smoothly or I may need to be institutionalized. That last face must have been something special because he raised one eyebrow at me. I smiled slyly trying to calculate how long we had been standing here. "Well, are we going to keep going or not?" I said to him, still smiling. His booming laughter filled my ears.

"Bella," He said flashing his perfect smile. "Love, we're already here." I looked around and sure enough we were, that explains the bizarre looks. When I met his face again he had a completely different expression. "You don't have to do this you know, I could go with you." He looked so concerned and that same part that used to cry for La Push wanted so badly to stay here with my fiancé. I bit my lip fighting the initial response.

"Edward, don't worry I can handle this. I have to handle this." I whispered the last part as it slid out of my mouth.

"Bella," He said it like it hurt him. I'm sure watching me cross the line would but I'll survive. "Really this is unnecessary." I took a deep breath wishing it was but what I was protecting was so much more important than my own psyche. I turned around walking towards the line when he caught my shoulder. "I love you." Oh and how I loved those words. They made me melt as they came out with that perfect velvet tone.

"I love you more." I said teasingly. He understood what I meant though. He was aware of how I felt about Jacob and I knew that hurt him. Those words though had become my eternal promise to always love him more, and it was true. It gave him reassurance that he'd never admit to needed but anyone could see he did. Thankfully though, my family, his family, never so much as went near the subject. As I started to walk away again he popped in front of me.

"Be safe." He said as he leaned down to kiss me. I had noticed now that the wedding was close he let his control slide occasionally but he pulled away bizarrely soon this time. I looked up at him confused. His face was unnaturally white, even for him. His eyes were wide and the fear on his face sent my heart racing.

"What is it Edward?" I whispered my voice cracking. Before I could even get out my next words I was in his arms and we began racing again but this time on a path that led us to war or safety. Of which one I was never quite sure. Although this feeling I had couldn't lead too much of anything good.

**I know it's a cliffhanger but you are dealing with an addict, tomorrow if I have time I'll right through Jazzy's POV. I know this chapter wasn't very long but it's kind of an interlude sort of thing. It really only took place over a matter of minutes. Also it just seems short the paragraphs are just longer and much more descriptive. Please review, if you liked it, no joke they always get me writing faster.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Seriously, think this over could I seriously come up with a romance involving vampires, no! So therefore I own nothing but the plot and the squirrels.**

**I'm truly sorry that I haven't written in so long, I miss Jazzy, but I was away in NYC for the weekend, busy having a life. So the story will continue today and it really doesn't have a cliffy because it's the time that Bella and Edward spent in the last one but in Jazzy's viewpoint. Oh yeah and I'm aware that seceding and succeeding are not the same thing, not my fault its spell check's, it hates me.**

_Jasper's Point of View:_

We watched in silence as Edward and Bella slowly disappeared into the distance. Everyone's moods were skyrocketing. Most were upset and worried about Bella, other's mad at the wolves. Alice sighed, trying to distract us, pulled out the remote and turned on the T.V. remote. "That's a good idea Alice." Carlisle commented, and he was right, no one would watch but it seemed to calm us to watch it. "It will help the time pass better."

"Alright then, should I turn it on?" She asked the whole room probably afraid Rose would eat her if she did. Much to my surprise, the entire room nodded in unison, the television had quite the calming effect. I could feel the mood lighten as we merely began to think of it. "Here goes nothing." She said bouncing next to me on the couch. She paused for a minute, having a minute and then stifled a laugh, which made everyone a little uneasy. A laughing Alice was never good, especially at times like this. She hit the giant power button on the remote and the TV clicked on.

"AHHHHH!" Pee Wee Herman screamed as soon as it turned on. Making the entire place, except Alice, jump. "YOU SAID THE SECRET WORD!" He yelled in his obnoxious voice it made me cringe and Rosalie jumped up to turn it off. I could hear giggling when I looked down to see my wife rolling around on the floor about to piss herself. She knew how much we loathed that show. It made me sick. We all stared at Alice, hate in our eyes, as she sat next to me on the couch getting back her composure. She laughed smiling at us.

"You know what the best part of that is?" She said while Rose rolled her eyes and Carlisle tried to back out of the room. "That's a DVD!" She said going into hysterics again.

"What?" Emmett screeched. "We own a Pee Wee Herman DVD! Oh my Christ, someone burn it!" He stood up and popped it out of the DVD player smashing it in his hands. That's when we heard a faint cry of pain in the corner. I turned to see Carlisle watching the DVD fall to the floor in horror. "Carlisle?" Emmett said starting to laugh. "This is yours?" He said gesturing toward the scattered shards on the floor. Carlisle was so embarrassed I felt bad for him, we'd be calling him Pee Wee for the next month. Everyone was dying of laughter now, even Esme.

"You know what it's a great show and I'm not ashamed of it!" Carlisle said attempting to hold on to his dignity, without realizing that he'd just added an extra month to his sentence. "It is!" He yelled at Emmett, who was now rolling around on the floor.

"Yes and Bella has perfect balance." He said making himself laugh even more. We were all indulging in the hilarity of this when Alice fell backwards on the chair her eyes wide in horror. I freaked when I saw her face, falling to her side.

"Alice, honey, what is it?" I said my voice faltering a little.

"He crossed the line, he crossed the line." She whispered at me true fear in her eyes. We all knew immediately what that meant and exchanged horror stricken glances.

"What an idiot." Rosalie whispered, her temper flaming like never before.

"Okay," Carlisle said trying to stay calm. "I'm sure this is fixable but we have to hurry." He took a look at my wife, who was paler than ever. "Jasper, carry Alice." He ordered, so I picked her up and followed behind the rest of my family as we ran towards the line to save my idiot brother.

**YAY! Jazzy's back! I missed him so. In case your wondering I don't hate Pee Wee, I was just watching actually and I thought it would be fun to write about. I love Pee Wee, he's crazy! Okay so I'm going to write more tomorrow and it will most likely be from Bella's POV. The story will go back in forth until all my characters are together again.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: You've seen it before you get the gist.**

**Okay so this one is again in Bella's View. I like writing through hers too it's a totally different outlook. We left off when Edward swept Bella up and ran across the line.**

_Bella's Point of View:_

I couldn't believe it. We were over the line. Wasn't Edward the king of rules? The line was about the biggest rule he had! My breath got heavy as I realized what this meant. Charlie must be in big trouble. I was so worried I was shaking. Edward without so much as looking down at me held me tighter and ran faster, if it were possible. I couldn't stop the hyperventilating as it started. All the things that could be happening, they all scared me as they went through my head. What if they hurt Charlie? No Billy wouldn't let that happen ever. What if they told him? Oh god maybe they did, that had to be it. I could see Charlie screaming and yelling as he found out what the Cullens were. I was getting dizzy and my stomach was churning. I really was never supposed to have to handle this sort of stuff and you could tell why. I'd already had one mental breakdown tonight and I was on the verge of another.

I looked up from Edward's arms to see Jacob's house in the distance. _Jake,_ the house was spinning faster now. How could I stay composed around Jake? Would he even be there? That tiny part of me that once wanted to see him was now screaming at me to turn around. That part was smart, it was aware of how much seeing him would crush it. I couldn't do this. I can't do this. I kept repeating my inability to myself until I met Edward's gaze. How hard this must be for him. He just put his entire family in danger and I wouldn't put it past them to be right behind us now. He was risking so much for me, for Charlie. What did Charlie ever do to deserve this from him? Nothing, Charlie had been nothing but rude to Edward since he left. Yet, Edward was wiling to risk everything to save him. It was probably more for my sake, but it still took so much courage. I constantly found myself looking up to Edward he was always so perfect. He had the characteristics of a fairy tale prince and no one but me gave him credit for it.

I was daydreaming about him when he plopped me on the doorstep. "Bella?" He said trying to catch my nervous eyes. "Are you alright?" I could feel myself shaking as he knocked on the door. I nodded up at him while realizing his plan. He was going to be civil. He was going to knock on the door and politely ask for Charlie while I stood here shaking and swaying.

I could hear the footsteps coming closer to the door and my heartbeat increased in unison with every one. The door flew open almost breaking the glass as it hit the wall.

My nightmare had come true. Jake answered the door. He was standing there staring intensely at Edward shaking uncontrollably. I winced as his eyes caught mine and the shaking slowed. "What are you doing here?" He screamed at Edward.

"Please Jacob, I have no time for these games. I know where he is and I'll get him whether or not you wish it to be so." Edward was completely composed. Every word came out like perfect velvet. With the sort of incantations that could only be achieved in an earlier time, where people took pride in their speech. Jacob rolled his eyes at Edward and the door slammed in our faces. Edward let out a distressed snarl. "Bella, love." He said the sound of his voice soothing me. "Will you be okay if I go to get Charlie?" I couldn't help but notice that he talked to me as if I were a child and I responded like a child, barely even nodding my head. "Alright." He said kissing my cheek. "I'll be back in no time, don't worry." But I couldn't help but worry as he charged into the tiny doorframe of the Black's house. I was overwhelmed with images of a pain stricken Jacob and even worse a pain stricken Edward. I felt the queasiness coming back as I heard the yelling coming from the second floor of the house. I was feeling faint when I turned around to see Jasper running up to me with Alice in his arms.

Jasper dropped her at my feet and she landed perfectly. "Bella where is the idiot?" She screeched so loud I grabbed my ears as instinct. I was being so immature tonight but I was using as a crutch. I felt Jasper calming me as I took a few deep breaths. We all heard a crash, which was answer enough for Alice. She snarled as Rosalie and the rest of the Cullens came running up to us. "I'm going to kill him!" Alice said clawing at the door while Jasper kept his arms securely around her waist.

Esme was suddenly at my side stroking my shoulders telling me that it would all be fine. But I had the feeling that it wouldn't be fine. It wouldn't ever be fine until I left here. All I did was cause them, my family, pain. My fiancé was in the house right now fighting for my father's life and all I could do was shake and wait for him and hope he had been humane about it. I let the calm settle over me as I pictured him walked out with a sleeping Charlie while Jacob went to get only a band-aid. A girl can dream, can't she?

**Okay so there is more of Bella. Tomorrow it will be Edward and then Jasper. I'm looking forward to writing Edward. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE I'D SO APPRECIATE IT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHY I HAVE TO KEEP WRITING THESE?**

**Okay so I get to write as Edward now…YAY! Fun, fun! I'm also in like one of those crazy random moods so if there's stupid stuff I'm sorry I'm kind of giddy at the moment. I'm sitting here bouncing to Beatles music. He he okay so have fun reading. It's going to start from when Bella agrees to let Edward take her to the line so it may be long!**

_Edward's Point of View:_

She couldn't go by herself. I wouldn't let her she can't possibly handle that. _I _can't handle that!

I watched her run defiantly toward the door as Jasper thought about how nervous she was. That sent me over the edge. I couldn't have her staggering over to the line and to those, those idiots she called friends. They'd never let me cross with her; _she'd_ never let me cross with her. I had to at least take her though. That was good enough for me. She had to be escorted, plus it would be so much faster and maybe I'd have time to talk her out of it. I hopped up from the couch right as she was about to go out the door. She whipped around toward me, her eyes lighting up a little bit. "Let me come with you." I whispered trying to "dazzle" her. She didn't seem to budge though although she got that look that told me she had just thought of something.

"No Edward, I need to do this myself, please we don't need any more trouble than what is already here. Although, you can give me a lift to the line." Thank god she thought of it before I had to plead anymore. The faster this was over the better. I nodded my head in a silent reply to her request. She flashed me a little smile as a fraction of the worry on her face lifted. She started to walk toward my back when I scooped her up and put her there. I could here the indifferent worried thoughts from my family and they sent me running a little faster. Once we were out of sight I slowed down some.

I couldn't believe they were making here do this. The last thing she needed was to go to La Push. If anything it would send her over the edge. I can't marry her if she has a mental breakdown and can't even remember who I am. Any other day that thought would have made me laugh but today it made my muscles tighten. I couldn't bare the thought of seeing her like that again. That twisted expression on her face, a mixture between sorrow and freight. It made me want to punch Emmett in the face. After all this was his entire fault, he couldn't keep his mouth shut for long enough to allow me or Jasper to figure something out and calm Charlie down. No, he had to be the dumb ass of the family, as always.

Bella had started to shake a little bit on my back and that worried me. She was worried and I was quite sure I knew why. I knew she dreaded having to face Jacob, as much as I hated to hear it, she did. I felt almost as if there was a little part of her that would never belong to me. I worried more about how she would handle it. I didn't want her to be depressed. These were her last human days and I wanted them to be perfect for her. Although they weren't going so well so far. I had tried to convince her to wait to get married a little longer but she nearly slapped me. She hated the thought of marriage but she wanted the immortality. I felt almost as if it was more because she wanted to be in the same league as my family, and me not because she wanted me. Then again, though that look on her face when I told I loved her said something different, it was if those three words, simple words, gave her everything she needed. All the confidence and pride she had was in those words and I knew they would be there to help her cross the line today, I would put them there. She needed me, anyone could see that, but yet I still doubted her. I felt almost as if I was betraying her thinking these things. I knew they weren't true, she'd love me forever and that was the end of that.

I realized I hadn't looked at her since we started running. I turned my head slightly towards her. She looked so distant, so numb. Whatever she was thinking it was painful and it hurt me to see her like this. As I evaluated the bizarre contortions between worry, love, freight and anger. The anger one had to be my favorite. She was adorable when she was angry. She was to sweet to ever look threatening when she was angry it just made her more adorable.

She caught my gaze soon enough. She drifted into my eyes like always, never realizing that I was simultaneously drifting into hers. She was the most beautiful thing in my world. I had been around so long and I had never seen anything quite like her. Everything about her appealed to me, even her blood. She was to me the kind of love you read about in fairy tales. When she was there no one else mattered but her. She was my everything, my world, and my light. I wanted her never to be out of my sight, I wanted to hold her until my arms went numb.

I stopped about at the exactly right time. I was no less than an inch away from the line when I sat her down on her feet. I didn't say a word and neither did she. I just kept watching her trying to plead through my eyes for her to stay. For her to sit here and wait while I went to rescue Charlie. I was listening to the distant thoughts and I knew exactly where he was, passed out cold. She had time, she didn't have to leave me yet. She could stay with me until he was on the verge of waking and all would be well. I could tell the wolves wanted to let him in on our secret, but they knew it was _our_ secret to tell not there's and wouldn't even dare cross that line with us. They must have realized the danger they placed Charlie in through this but, unfortunately this was Jacob's doing. He hadn't told Sam or anyone for that matter, not even his father. He thought of Charlie as family and figured he should know what his daughter was marrying. Although he was right to think that he deserved that but it wasn't possible. For his health along with my family's, Bella's and mine. Although he was much too naive to notice that or the danger that came with it. Bella broke the silent stare and my wandering thoughts.

"Well are we going to keep going or what?" She asked. She didn't realize we were there and that sent me over the edge. I was laughing hysterically and I'm sure it was heard from miles away. She winced a little at the volume but kept her eyes on me, utterly confused.

"Bella," I said pausing to smile at her. "Love, we're already here." Her jaw dropped a tiny bit and I could see the understanding in her eyes. She straightened up like she was ready to leave and all the humor from less than a minute ago was sucked from me. I had to keep her here, she couldn't leave. My stomach hurt at the thought of her leaving and I felt my face fall. "You don't have to do this you know, I could go with you." She bit her lip like she was fighting back the true words, the ones her heart told her to say but of course in these situations my Bella only listens to her head.

"Edward, don't worry I can handle this. I have to handle this." She said the first part loud and clear with so much strength in her voice. The last part though, that was a different story. All the strength left her face as it slipped out of her slightly parted lips. She wanted to stay, I could see that now. She was doing this for Charlie, she was doing her duty to her father. She held so much guilt about leaving her family, and I understood that, I had been there my self less than a year ago. She needed strength and I was just hurting her with my pleas, making it harder for her to leave me and I felt terrible for it. I would give her my words of strength the ones her heart needed so much.

The fight in me was strong though and I had to let it have a little more before it could let go. "Bella," I said thinking suddenly thinking of Jacob as more of his thoughts flew throughout my head "Really, this is unnecessary." She let out a slightly tattered breath and I felt my love for slap the fight in the face. She started to walk from me when I caught her by the shoulder. "I love you." I said sweetly, letting all the fight leave me. I wanted her happy and content. I could see her face change as she soaked in the words. They meant the world to her much like they did to me.

She flashed me a loving smile "I love you more." She said her voice coming out so perfectly, like no other music in the world. I understood what she meant though. She was telling me that she loved me more than Jake and every time she said that I felt as if a little of my hate for him die. I could see her letting him go day by day and the promise came to her lips so much easier now than it used to. We never really talked about it though, Jacob was forbidden territory with her. I knew in due time she would be open with me about it, I didn't care if it took a hundred years, as long as she could tell me someday I would be happy.

She started to walk away and this time I was about to let her when I realized I forgot something. "Be safe." I said to her and then leaned in to kiss her. I had let some of my control slip now that the wedding approached. I was eager for that night too. I would never let her know that though. That's when I heard it. Charlie was waking up. He was groggy and I could hear Jacob thinking of what to say to him, it wasn't good. I pulled away from Bella fast and hard. I could feel my face as it went back to its hard defense form and she obviously saw it too.

"What is it Edward?" She said her voice cracking. I tried to soften my face for her but Jacob was just waiting for Charlie's coherency to come and I didn't doubt it wouldn't take to long. Bella can't make it all that way in time plus my brothers and sisters were not far behind now, there thoughts full of Pee Wee Herman. I let that one go and picked Bella up and started to run toward the Black's house.

**Okay so I wrote a lot today, I'm pretty proud of myself actually. The story will continue later tonight in Edward's view(Or at least that's the plan now). I have to eat though so you can have fun dreaming up ways I could have Edward kill Jacob, just kidding! Love you guys! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…not even Pee Wee…:(**

**I am writing another chapter in the same day! I'm so proud of myself! I hope you liked my Edward stuff because this is another chapter in his POV! Bella and Jazzy will be back but Edward has a lot here for a bit (he's in all the action). Please Review you guys! I really want a lot (if you like it enough to add a story alert or fav. story please review!). Thanks for reviewing though; it's really helpful (gets me writing faster). Okay so…STORY TIME!!**

_Edward's Point of View:_

I ran with Bella like we were running for our lives. He couldn't tell Charlie, I wouldn't let it happen. Charlie was waking slowly though so I had more time on my hands. Bella was completely freaked by my response. I don't blame her though, two seconds ago I was talking about how much I love her and now I'm running like I've never ran before. I can hear my family behind us and my pace quickens. As soon as they catch me Charlie's gone, they'll value our treaty before his life, in which case their priorities are out of order. I can hear Charlie starting to recognize where he is and his mind starting to let in the pain of his shattered hand. Bella was hyperventilating in my arms and it made me feel sick. I was the source of her fear. I hated knowing that more than anything but she'd thank me later. I was definitely doing the right thing. I was so close to the house now it was almost as if Jacob was screaming in my ears. He smelled me, more importantly he smelled Bella. It was as if I could feel him shaking. I looked down at my fiancé to find that she was in hysterics now, shaking and breathing heavier than Jacob. Thank god we were close to the house I didn't know how much longer she could take. I knew she realized what was happening, she was a smart girl. I knew her fear wasn't out of uncertainty but out of certainty itself. She couldn't assure herself that she was dreaming and it would all soon be over. She was awake and there was no escape from the nightmare of me crossing the line, of Charlie finding out what her fiancé truly was. I couldn't escape it either. It was too real. Jacob could see us through the window now and there was no mistaking his fury. Charlie was in pain as he slipped slowly back into unconsiciousness, but what scared me more than anything was Bella. The fear in her face was unimaginable. I ran harder trying to make it there faster.

I sighed as we were finally at the doorstep. Bella was in space and I needed a moment to collect my thoughts. I could go inside and kill the mutt. My personal favorite but it would definitely kill my Bella and I wouldn't have that. I would handle this humanly, like a true gentleman. I will keep my cool no matter how fast Jacob shakes. I will keep Charlie and Bella safe though if he becomes a problem. In and out, get Charlie get out with Bella. I had to set her down before my family caught up with us. As I sat her to her feet she staggered a little. I was worried for her more than anything else. She was all that mattered. "Bella?" I said catching her nervous eyes that showed so much fear it would have made my heart skip a beat. "Are you alright?" She didn't answer she just stared at me swaying, holding the windowpane for balance. I didn't have time Jacob was on his way and I would do this civilly. I took a deep breath and knocked hard and fast on the front door. It was taking him the longest time to answer and as his footsteps got closer Bella's heartbeat got louder. I may have had amazing hearing but anyone could have heard how fast it was going. I felt like it was going to fall out of her chest.

Finally the door opened and Bella fell into the chair behind her. Jacob stared at me intently clouding his thoughts, again. Although this time I figured out what he was doing I could tell now. When I tried to hear his thoughts it all came out like white noise. He was thinking so many things so fast that it came together like buzzing bees. I stood in the doorway watching him shake slowly breaking down his train of thoughts. _He crossed the line, we'll get them all for this. _Was the first thing I got but then his eyes met Bella's. _No, I can't do that. Bella's one of them now._ He couldn't decide he went back and forth before breaking the silence. When he caught Bella's eyes again this time meeting her gaze, he slowly gained _some_ control. "What do you want?" He tried to yell but it was so childish not nearly intimidating. I didn't so much as flinch although Bella about collapsed at the sound. I kept one eye one her and one on Jacob as I chose my next words.

"Please Jacob, I have no time for these games. I know where he is and I'll get him whether or not you wish it to be so." His temper rose again as I said this. He could be so stupid. Did he not think I would not know where to find Charlie? He was so naïve. I could here my family coming closer as the tension rose in the doorway. I had to get in and out before Jasper caught up to me, and worse yet Alice. Her plan was to rip me to shreds on the spot. Jacob had yet to respond, I raised my eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes in return. The door slammed in our faces and I turned to Bella. "Bella love," I said trying to sooth her. "Will you be okay if I go to get Charlie?" I didn't speak as if she were my strong fiancé but more like she was a child. She looked like a child her eyes so wide with fear, I was afraid any sort of emotion would send her over the edge. She took a minute but her head nodded slowly, more like bobbing than nodding. "Alright" I said to her kissing her cheek. I could hear my sister getting closer and I had to hurry. "I'll be back in no time." I said as a matter of fact. She stared at me as I tore through the front door up to the top of the stairs.

I saw Charlie passed out on Jacob's bed but Jacob was long gone, I couldn't even hear his thoughts. I yelled his name throughout the house ordering to be a man and face me but there was no response outside of Charlie's silent turning in the bed.

**Okay so WHERE'S JAKE? That is your new question. I hope you liked this chapter and again please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I'm so sorry! I haven't written an update in FOREVER! I missed you guys but I had a 16-page short story to write for English…crazy Mrs. English teacher. I'm truly sorry if you've been waiting, it wasn't by choice. I'm hope you're happy with the update after all your wait!**

**I'm going to write this one in Bella's POV and Jazzy's will be next (you'll get why in a few seconds). Love you guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I love them! Okey-dokey, STORY TIME!**

_Bella's Point of View_

I sat on the mulch next to Emmett who was watching me, worried I might collapse at any moment I was sure. He might have been right it seemed to be taking Edward so long and I worried for Charlie and Jake. I could hear Edward calling Jacob's name now and something that sounded like "Come out" but I really couldn't make it out. I would have asked Alice what was happening but she was so angry. Her hands were balled in fists at her sides and she looked like she was going to burst from anger. This side of Alice that I had never seen made me scared, and Jasper could sense it, he kept whispering a fast mush of words into her ears and her eyes would flicker towards me. I didn't really understand why she was the only angry one. The rest seemed to be completely focused on me, worried for my safety, except for Rose who looked sick. I figured she couldn't deal with the smell when she stopped breathing; she just sat there, attached to Emmett's arm. My heart skipped a beat as footsteps came toward the door. I wasn't the only one to notice, everyone's heads shot up and their expressions turned hard. The door knobbed turned and it seemed to take forever. I couldn't handle the suspense, I wanted to jump up and open it for him. Finally, the door opened and there was Edward.

He only looked at me, it was almost as if no one else existed. I had about a million questions for him, each one involving Charlie that were playing at my lips. I bit my tongue as he walked towards me, his face confused and worried. "Are you alright?" He asked me, sincere. Of course I was alright! Charlie? Where's Charlie? I wanted to scream at him! I wasn't the only thing that mattered right now! He just could have started a war, there was no sign of Jake and Charlie was somewhere but all he could think about was me! I wanted to hit him, but it would have hurt me more than him.

I finally gave in. "I'm fine." I whispered. He looked at me disapprovingly. "Really," I said kind of angry with him about everything. "I'm fine, now what's going on?" Everyone chimed in with me as I said the last part.

Edward sighed. "I'm not sure," Huh? Not sure? That makes no sense. "Jacob," He had to stop so his family could snarl. "Is gone." Gone? What the hell! Gone? He responded to their thoughts. "I really don't know, I went looking for him but he wasn't there, and I couldn't smell him at all." My heart raced. What about Charlie? He may not have been able to read my mind but I wasn't the only one with that question. "Charlie's fine, passed out upstairs." He paused. "I'm going to go get him, yes. But I wanted you all to come with me." I raised my eyebrows. Why? He wasn't stupid; he looked over at me to answer my question. "I don't know just so we can all make sure he's fine and check for the d-Jacob." He corrected himself on the last part but lately it made no difference to me.

"Alright, let's go." I said getting up, with the rest of my family following me. "Where's Charlie?" I ask Edward.

"I think he's in Jacob's room." Great. Just where I need to go. I tried to fork up a smile.

"I'll go check on him, you all can look for Jake." I took a deep breath and walked toward what may very well cause another mental breakdown.

I walked into Jacob's room and everything was there but Charlie. I must have misunderstood him. I'll go ask. "Edward!" I called throughout the house and within seconds he was right next to me. "Are you sure it's Jake's room because he's not there?"

"What?" He asked confused. "I was sure…" He trailed off as he walked towards the room. "No, no, no." Edward said and I felt my hands starting to sweat.

"What is it Edward?" I asked so worried. He just shook his head. "What?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"He should be right there." He said pointing to the bed. He sniffed the air for a second. "Damnit…" He said his voice full of anger. "Carlisle!" He called. "We have a problem!" What? A problem? Where's Charlie? The room was starting to spin as I realized we'd lost him again. I felt my knees begin to buckle as I fell.

**Okay, so I know it wasn't the longest thing ever but it was good, I hope. PLEASE REVIEW! Love, **_**mybrandofherion**_


	18. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I'm really sorry you guys but for about the next week my plans are out of control and I will not be able to update my amazing story until about next Saturday or Sunday. I'm really sorry and I can assure you that I am much more upset than you all are. I love the Cullens and I'm dying to tell you guys what's going to happen but I can't! It's the thanksgiving holiday and I'm sure you all understand. I'm very sad and hope that you'll forgive me (not that you guys really care that much or anything). I do know what's going to happen though and everyone who is against Jacob will like it I'm sure (I myself would like to see him beat to a pulp but I have to protect Stephenie's characters integrity). Okay so I have to stop myself before this becomes a lot of jiberish (haha **_**becomes**_** it already is). I love all your reviews! They're great! Can't wait to write!**

_Mybrandofherion_


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I really hate putting my self through the pain of saying this but…I own nothing, I'm not a genius who can dream up the most amazing characters ever.**

**I'm sorry it has been FOREVER since I have written anything and you have no idea how good it feels to be typing this! I hope you all remember what is happening, but incase you don't the Cullens lost Charlie AGAIN and Bella just fainted. So I'm back with Jasper's POV, god I missed writing for him. This story is coming to a close soon and the next one will be in Bella's Point of View, mainly, so I'm going to try and get as much Jasper in as possible! I missed you guys! PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Jasper's Point of view:_

Bella fell to the floor. It looked painful, actually, I was pretty sure I heard one of her knees crack. Great, just what we need, more injuries. Much to my surprise though she stood up(with help from Edward) only swaying a bit. Then she did the unexpected. She kicked Edward! I'd never seen(or felt) her so mad in the past two or more years that I had known her. I didn't know she had it in her! "EDWARD CULLEN! HOW COULD YOU LOSE MY FATHER!" She resembled Charlie as her face turned a bizarre shade of purple.

Edward looked like he might actually faint. "Bella…" He said, his eyes wide with fear and distress. He hated to see her upset.

"WHAT EDWARD! SPIT IT OUT!" Obviously she was venting here. Actually her hands were shaking. Not a single one of us could keep our eyes off them. It was fascinating. They always came off as the perfect couple. This was the kind stuff we expected from Emmett and Rose.

Edward put his hand on her shoulder and she shook it off without a second thought. Edward recoiled like he had just been hit in the face. "GOD DAMNIT! EDWARD YOU LOST MY FATHER!" I seriously thought her eyes were falling out of her head-they were so big.

"Bella, honey, calm down. We will find him." _Calm Down_! That's right! I could calm her down! I started sending waves of calm throughout the whole room and Bella finally stopped shaking. Instead she looked pale. All the purple was gone from her face, completely replaced by white—she was whiter than me. She staggered backwards and Emmett grabbed her back. She didn't even respond. She just kept staring at the empty room where Charlie was supposed to be. Edward nodded at Emmett-telling him to let her go. As soon as he did though Bella backed up toward the wall. She slid down it slower than molasses.

As soon as she was at the floor she started shaking again. It wasn't the same as before though. It was more out of sorrow than out of anger.

"We lost Charlie…" Was all she could say as Edward went over to sit next to her.

"Bella, love," Her eyes shot up at him. He cringed in pain when he saw how sad her face was. "It'll be fine, I promise." She took a deep breath.

"Okay, Edward." She jumped up almost as slowly as she had sunken. "Well then, where could he be?" She was all business now.

I turned to Alice, my beautiful Alice. She had that look-the look. She was having a vision. As soon as she was 'back' Carlisle asked her what she saw.

"Nothing." She whispered. We all raised our eyebrows. "The dog must still have him. I don't see him anywhere."

The entire room snarled. Jacob Black was going to be the death of me. I swear! How hard is it for him to mind is own business. Sure his dad and Charlie are friends, but honestly we have the bigger claim since he is Bella's dad. Ugh. I hate that kid so much. Bella looked paler- she trusted them but how much?

"We'll split up and look for him." Esme ordered. "Carlisle and I will go around La Push, since I'm sure the two of us won't kill him." Bella smiled at that. Which was good, she could use some humor right now.

"Rose and Emmett will go together and wait at the house." Carlisle said. Edward and I simultaneously snickered.

"What?" Emmett screeched. "Why can't I be part of the action! _Please Pee wee!_" He chose the worst times to make fun of Carlisle.

"For that, Rosalie you'll come with Esme and I!" Rose groaned. Emmett grabbed her and screamed.

"This is cruel! She's my WIFE!" Emmett looked like he was going to try the puppy dogface again. I cringed.

"Jesus, Emmett, stop being such a baby. I'll be back in no time. You've been without me before." She smacked his hand as he tried to grab her again.

Esme shook her head in disgust at Emmett. "You're almost 100 years old!" She huffed over to Carlisle side after hitting Emmett across the head. Wow. I didn't know Esme hit people.

"Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper." We all turned our heads. "You all will go around Forks. You will also make sure Bella's fine and Emmett stays at the house." A ring of profanities fled out of Emmett's mouth. "Can you all handle this." Almost everyone nodded in agreement. "Emmett Cullen! There will be hell to pay if you leave that house!"

"What did I do?" Emmett said, honestly confused. He really was the stupid one.

"You decided to try and back talk Charlie! You're the reason he's missing! I swear Emmett! How many times have you been to medical school! You should know that he would hit you and what would happen after that! You are an idiot!" I turned to Alice who looked like she was shaking with anger. "And Edward look at what you're doing to Bella! You lost her father! Why didn't you pick him up when we knew where he was!" Her hands were shaking. I tried to calm her down but then she turned on me. "I WANT TO BE ANGRY! DON'T MESS WITH MY EMOTIONS!" I cringed back in horror. Alice never raised her voice like that at me. The rest of the room was wide eyed. She just stood there glaring at me.

"Alice," I tried but she just stormed out of the room.

After about a minute of horror stricken glances we all left. Alice was looking better when I found her outside.

She took a deep breath. I had expected her to say something to me but instead she just walked directly to Bella. "Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh" Was all Bella said and then we headed back toward the line.

As soon as we got there Alice and Edward exchanged a few quick glances. They were having one of those 'in our minds' discussions they were so bloody good at.

"Bella can I carry you around Forks?" He asked her like a gentleman and she snickered.

"You never ask that. You know you can just scoop me up and it's not like I can fight back." He flashed her that freaky crooked smile. It was weird, as soon as he smiled she went all mushy. I wanted to go hug Alice but I was afraid she'd try to eat me.

"I was worried that you'd have another 'attack' if I tried." She just rolled her eyes at him and jumped on. They were so cheesy, it made me laugh. I got an evil look from Edward and I was sure that we would get me for that one later.

"Where are we going?" I asked everyone. They seemed to have forgotten I was there.

"Well, Jazzy," YES! She called me Jazzy! She must love me! "I thought we'd check the obvious places to send Charlie or a man with a shattered hand." She said it like that should automatically make since to me.

"Which are?" I asked and everyone laughed.

"Well there's Bella's house, I thought we could go there first. Then there is the station, second. Everywhere else that appeals to Charlie is in La Push so I thought we would check the hospital last. If all else fails, we can always tear Forks apart." She said the last part with no emotion like she meant it. Bella looked at her confused.

"Well don't you want to find him?"

"Yes but I'm not so sure 'tearing Forks apart' is the greatest idea you've ever had." Bella was about as emotionless as the rest of them. It was quite boring to be honest.

"Fine." Alice huffed. "We'll be sensible." She said that last part like it caused her pain.

"Are we going?" Edward said, being impatient. When you've been around for 100 years you would think that you could wait an extra two minutes. Edward snarled once he heard that thought.

"Yes, we are." Alice said running off in the direction of Bella's house-the very place that had started this mess.

**I plan on writing more today, yes TODAY! I missed writing a lot but I have Geometry to do! Please REVIEW! I hope you guys still love me and my cliffhangers!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

**I'm really trying to finish this story fast because I have this idea that I'm dying to play with. But I promise the story will lose none of its integrity.**

_Jasper's Point of View:  
_

We were almost at Bella's house and I was trying to be an optimist. I wanted so badly to walk in and find Charlie asleep on the chair, although I knew that Jacob freak would be involved somehow because Alice couldn't see anything. I really was beginning to loath him with a passion-an unhealthy passion. I used to love Forks but now it was like my own personal hell. Werewolves, crazy vampires intent on killing my soon-to-be sister in-law, and then of course their was the Bella stuff. I loved Bella as my sister but I honestly couldn't wait to go to Alaska and make her one of us. I had trouble relaxing with her around, my house was supposed to be my escape from the smell of human blood. On top of all that, Alice had been going through one of her more extreme shopping phases. Bella had become her personal Barbie and she enjoyed playing that out on me when Bella was gone. So basically, I had nowhere to go anymore. I went to talk to my wife and within minutes I had become a drag queen. Although that somehow seemed to turn her on(a pleasant side-effect) I didn't like to wear heals.

I had completely forgotten Edward was around as I thought about the various outfits Alice had put me in over the past few months, not to mention the development of the name "Jazzy". Edward was having a laughing fit as soon as I thought of the batman outfit. I could've killed him then, or tackled him, but no, Bella was on his back. _Oh just you wait, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, If you tell a single soul about this there will be hell to pay._ I thought, intending on him hearing it. Much to my disappointment, his only reaction was a look of mock horror. What he didn't realize was that I had Alice on my side. Ha. He'll never win. I was, once again, lost in my thoughts on my way to Bella's. This time though instead of running a couple blocks ahead I ran right into the side of the house.

I stumbled back, internally cursing myself for bringing the waiting teasing upon myself. I finally looked up from my feet to find Alice looking at me with eyes as big as watermelons. Edward and Bella on the other hand. Well, I couldn't even describe the hilarity to myself. Everything about it was embarrassing. Bella's face was bright red when she stopped laughing and gasping for air.

"Jasper!" Bella squealed. "Looks like I'm no longer the klutz!" I had to snicker at that. She'd always be the klutz. For Bella Swan there was no escape of that title. I wouldn't be surprised if she ran into a wall in the next few minutes, just to add to the irony.

"Bella, no one will ever be able to take that title from you, don't worry." Her giggling stopped abruptly and she just stared back at me with pure hatred.

"Don't mess with me today, _Jazzy._" There was something purely evil behind the way she said my pet name. "Just wait, I'll be able to fight back soon enough." She didn't scare me but I could feel Edward's mood drop at the thought of her becoming one of us. I liked the idea. He snarled, apparently Alice was very "open minded" with her opinion on the subject of Bella's mortality. Bella groaned, she was right to groan. Edward did nothing but give her a hard time about the only thing she wanted from him…wait there was one more but I really tried to refrain from thinking about that one.

I sighed. "Since Edward is such a spoil sport, let's go look for Charlie." Alice walked over to me, finally.

"Jasper! You left a dent in the side of the house!" I looked back at the wall I had just run straight into. Sure enough there was a giant imprint of my long and lean body on the side of Bella's house. I had expected someone to yell or hit me, something that conveyed anger but instead they all just laughed more.

"This is going to be so much fun to tell!" Alice was jumping with excitement at my stupidity. I knew that that would come in at some point, I was hoping they'd take longer to think of it though. My hopes were down the toilet now as Edward opened the front door to the house.

They were all still laughing as we walked through the entrance. "I don't smell anything disgusting, so I doubt he's here." Bella smacked my brother on the shoulder at the comment. She held her hand to her chest from the pain that the smack had caused her. "Didn't you learn anything from your father?" Edward asked, rhetorically ready to continue without an answer but Bella cut in.

"Apparently not." Was all she said as she stomped up the stairs.

"Bella! He's not here! I can't see him or smell him. Plus I don't think Edward can hear him!" Alice yelled pleadingly up the stairs toward her favorite sister.

"Fine but if it turns out he was here the whole time and you made me run around town looking for him, you're dead." Bella was back at the foot of the stairs.

"So where are we going now Alice." I asked in my sweetest tone. I still wasn't quite sure if she was completely back from her earlier attack.

"I thought we'd check the station? Bella do you think that Jacob would take him there?" Bella pondered her question for a second.

"I'm not quite sure, but it wouldn't hurt to look."

"Okay then, it's decided." Alice whipped her head towards me. "We're going to the station."

"Wait it's about 6 am." Edward said while looking at the clock on Bella's stove. "How do we plan on getting in the station?"

Bella bounced over to the table where Charlie's gun was sitting. For a second I worried that the gun was what she was after. After a good minute of searching she turned around and dangled the keys in front of our faces.

"Nice," Edward said scooping Bella up and onto his back. "Let's get going." Alice and I nodded our head in agreement and Bella just kissed his neck. The mood became rather lustful in that second and I found myself kissing Alice.

"Oh my lord," I said to Bella. "You two really need to work on that bent up sexual tension." Bella's face turned tomato red as she buried it in Edward's shoulder. Edward turned to me, slower than usual, to yell at me. I had expected his full out anger but instead he spit on me. It was a genius idea except for the fact that it is very hard for a vampire to spit. My, usually smart, brother just turned around in frustration and headed towards the door.

Alice and I laughed at our sibling's reaction and headed out behind him.

**What will the team find at the station! Jenkies! Maybe it'll be a clue! He he! I plan on actually writing more TONIGHT! I know, I just have all this pent up writing to let out. Plus I've been reading some fanfic lately so I'm kind of inspired at the moment! Please Review! **


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't understand why I have to keep saying this….I own nothing, I wish I did but unfortunately no.**

**I'm writing my 3****rd**** installment today! This is amazing! I'm so impressed with myself I may have to go buy a Starbucks coffee! Yes, that's definitely my excuse. It will only be about my fifth one today…nothing to worry about.**

_Jasper's Point of View:_

Alice and I were still laughing at Edward's stupidity as we ran down the street. The station wasn't to far away, well nothing was far away in Forks. I was beginning to worry about our ability to stay discreet as the sun started to rise. Thankfully clouds quickly covered it. I could tell that Alice was getting frustrated. She hated being 'blind' so much. I tried to lighten her mood a bit and it seemed to work. Within seconds she was all smiles…the Alice I loved so much. Edward turned and made a gagging face at me. It's really annoying having a brother who can read your mind. I at least limit my playing with their emotions but Edward _always_ has something to say about what I'm thinking. It's never really too positive. It's a serious self-esteem killer to be told that even your thoughts are stupid. Screw Edward, Alice liked that I could be sweet and it's not my fault if Edward only knows how to be a stupid, masochistic, control obsessed-

The hand that smacked my forehead cut me off. At first I had thought it was another wall, but it was much too hard for that. It was definitely Edward's hand. As soon as I got up from the ground Bella started laughing again. I couldn't really figure out what was making her laugh until I looked down at my shirt. Edwards smack had caused me to fall down into a pile of mud and rain. Now I looked like I had entered a wet t-shirt contest. Alice was kind of turned on by the whole thing but Edward and Bella found it hilarious. I decided I couldn't take anymore of their mockery so I sprinted all the way to the station.

It took the others just about thirty seconds to meet me at the door and now Alice was laughing with them. "Ha very funny you guys." I said, no trace of humor in my voice. Everyone else had stopped laughing and were just smiling evilly at me, except for Bella. This time she took so long to catch her breath I was beginning to get impatient.

"Jasper I think you're very close to stealing my title." She said in between tattered breaths. I just puffed and held out my hand for the keys. Bella snubbed me by handing the keys to Edward.

"I don't hear Charlie's thoughts, but if he is still passed out, plus Jacob might be blocking his." Edward had the keys back in Bella's hand and the door unlocked within seconds.

"I don't smell anything." Alice commented. Neither did I so I figured the falling in the mud incident was unneeded. I was really having a bad day…

"We are actually going to look around here, okay?" Bella was trying to be demanding but had to finish it off with the question. No one Edward had so much control over her. Damnit! He hit me again this time in nuts(thankfully with his foot).

"Edward! I'm telling Carlisle!" I picked up my phone and started to dial.

"Jasper. What are you in the second grade? Since when do you feel the need to involve our father in these sorts of things!" I really didn't know why but I would kill for Carlisle's wisdom in these sorts of situations.

"No I'm not even in school anymore!" What was wrong with me I had no idea what I was saying!

"Are you sure?" Edward asked. Then I realized what he was doing. That evil brother was making me feel childish. I let the newfound feeling fill the room and everyone fell to the floor erupting with giggles.

"Jazzy!" Alice screamed, her voice more pixie like than normal. "Make it stop! I feel like…I don't know what this is! Make it stop!" She was really starting to freak about the fact that she couldn't figure out why she was giggling so I stopped.

Suddenly I heard Carlisle's voice. It was coming from my phone. "Jasper! What is wrong with you! Stop giggling! I don't want you calling me unless you find Charlie!" We all cringed back in horror at the sound of his anger. "Jasper answer me!"

"Hi daddy." I said sheepishly, throwing in the daddy for some extra help. "I promise it won't happen again." I tried again after he still hadn't answered.

"Jasper, Carlisle is on the end of his rope here. Try and be helpful and only call if you know anything about Charlie. We still haven't found him." Esme's sweet voice filled my ears. It was quite the relief after having been screamed at by Carlisle.

"Alright Mom, I'm really sorry." I said trying to sound convincing but I was having trouble since my voice was still shaky from the Carlisle conversation.

"I know you are Jasper." She said sweetly. I was so glad she wasn't angry. "Back to the important business, have you found Charlie?"

"No nothing, unfortunately. We checked Bella's first and now we're at the station but there is no sign of him. You?" I asked hoping she would have some better news. All I wanted now was to go home with Alice.

"Same here. It seems like we've looked everywhere and I swear Rose and Carlisle are about to have a seizure." I tried to hold back my snicker at the thought of it, not succeeding. "I know. It is quite the thing to see." She commented and Edward and Alice laughed, leaving poor human Bella confused. "Have you checked on Emmett yet?" Oh shit! Emmett! We had completely forgotten about him.

"No actually we haven't." I said hoping it wouldn't make her mad.

"Alright then I suggest you make a stop by the house next to make sure he hasn't done anything too drastic." She was probably right. I didn't even want to think of what he could have done to himself by now.

"We definitely will mom." I responded with a sigh. I didn't enjoy babysitting Emmett but someone had to do it.

"I tried calling him earlier but he blocked me, tell him never to do that again." Ha. He blocked Esme I can't wait to see what she says(or does after the incident back at the Black's I wouldn't put it past her) when she sees Emmett again.

"Alright mom, I'll be sure to yell at him for you." She let out a little laugh over the line. "We really have to be going. Love you mom."

"Love you too Jasper, I hope you find Charlie soon." Before I could wish her the same the phone went dead. I flipped it closed and looked up at my 'team'.

"We have to go check on Emmett." I said, only to Bella since she was the only one without a clue at the moment.

"Oh okay. Well since Charlie isn't hear either" Her mood dropped with the last part. "We might as well head over there."

"Be prepared Bella," Alice said. "I'm not sure what Emmett may have done now since he is purposefully keeping his actions from me." Bella gulped and nodded her head in agreement. I didn't quite understand why we all dreaded babysitting Emmett but we did.

I turned around and started running out the door.

**YES THREE! I'm on a roll! I think I may even write another! This is amazing! Starbucks is my best friend! Please review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing cries in corner**

**Okay four in one day! This is as good as when I first started the story! I'm so proud of myself! Okay so I'm almost at two hundred reviews! I really want the big 200! If you're my 200 review you can be my best friend(half ass prize I know) I'll do something better but you have to come up with it!**

_Jasper's Point of View:  
_

I was dreading going back to 'check' on Emmett. I figured he probably wasn't there, in which case I'd probably have to tear the entire town apart looking for him. In that case when I found him I was planning on tearing him to pieces! I couldn't believe all the crap he'd done tonight! First he falls out of the closet, then he breaks—shatters Charlie's hand, then he runs away, not to mention the incident with the squirrels. I couldn't stand it he was such an idiot! I was an idiot too though… If I hadn't agreed to go with him to Bella's maybe none of this would have happened. Wow I'm a serious downer.

I could see my house in the distance and it looked like some of the lights were on—a good sign. I stopped abruptly at the front of the house. Edward, even with Bella on his back, had beaten me there. He was so damn fast. It wasn't fair. Even Alice had beaten me there and her legs couldn't be more than a foot long each! Wow that was cruel—I love Alice more than anything and I do especially love her legs.

"Jasper? Jazzy? Hello?" I quickly snapped out of my trance and Bella laughed some more. "What were you staring at?" She raised her two perfect eyebrows up at me. That one sent Edward, unfortunately, over the edge. "Jasper!" She snapped "What were you staring at?"

I sank back as I went to answer. "Your legs…" I had expected another kick at my private area but I got a completely different reaction.

Alice plunged at me. I thought she meant to hurt me but before I knew it her lips were on mine. Her perfect lips. They moved in unison with mine. I couldn't help it I through my arms around her and plunged myself into the kiss. Things between us had gotten very heated when Edward coughed.

Alice jumped back and winked at me. "Sorry Edward, Bella." She said and they both rolled their eyes. I had felt Bella's sexual 'tension' rise as we were kissing and now I could have sworn she was fidgeting.

"Bella," Edward said. "Are you alright?"

She just stared back at him. Her eyes were glazed over and then she finally managed a dreamy. "Uh huh."

Edward flashed a huge smile and then kissed her full on the lips. Ugh. I couldn't watch it was gross. From the waves of emotion I was getting I could tell that it had gotten pretty intimate.

"FOR CHRIST SAKE!" I screamed. "Just sleep with her already!" Stupid me. Before I knew it Edward was on top of me beating me up.

Alice sighed. "Let's go find Emmett." Edward finally got off of me and went over to the door.

We all walked in hoping to find Emmett somewhere. "Emmett?" We all said—except for Edward.

"He's not here. I can't hear him." Damnit! Just what we need. "I don't know where he is…" Edward was mad but wouldn't let it show in front of Bella.

I drifted off towards the kitchen to see a note taped to the fridge.

Hey whoever happens to be reading this…probably Jazzy or Pee Wee.

I escaped! I don't think you actually believed I would stay in this godforsaken house!

I'm a big kid just like the rest of you! Just you see I'll find Charlie before any of you do!

Don't come looking for me…I can take care of myself. I'll be home before you know it.

Tell Rose not to be mad!

Eat that whoever is reading this!

Emmett

"Alice! He left a note!"I couldn't believe he actually left a note. On top of that it had to be the stupidest not I've ever read. It might as well have been a bunch of jibberish!

"What the hell…" Alice was behind me now along with Bella and Edward. "You know what I'll write a note back in case he comes home! This will be fun!"

Alice picked up a pen and piece of paper and started writing. She was gushing with happiness, I could tell she planned on messing with Emmett. Soon enough she tacked it to the fridge and we could all read it.

Emmett!

Where the hell did you go? We found Charlie hours ago!

Rose swears that she's going to kill you and "Pee Wee' and Jazzy are out looking for you!

The rest of us are leaving now. Charlie is in the den. When you find this note make sure Charlie is okay. And if you can't find him there will be hell to pay!

Love,

Alice

"Nice Alice." Bella commented as soon as she was done. "Should we call Esme and tell her he's gone?"

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." I said pulling out my phone.

"Hello? Esme?" She had picked up and I was anxious for her response. I really couldn't predict what she would say. I didn't know whether or not we should tell her about Alice's note. I probably would though… She was quite amazing at persuasion. "Esme?" She still hadn't answered.

"Jasper?" She asked her voice sweet, full of hope. She probably thought that we had found Charlie.

"Mom, we stopped by the house and Emmett is gone." I cringed internally waiting for the string of profanities I expected to follow. But instead she just sighed.

"Any sign of where he is?" She sounded hopeful again. She wanted finding Emmett to be easy, but nothing was ever easy with Emmett.

"Actually, he left a note." I waited for her response but it seemed like she was waiting for mine.

"What does it say?" I read the note to her, fast being careful not to leave anything out. "Will you write a note back for me?" The irony of ironies, she also wanted to leave a note for Emmett.

"Sure, just let me put you on speak and get some paper and pen." I hit the little speaker phone button on my phone and turned to Alice who was on the floor shaking with laughter and Edward was clutching his stomach beside her. "Bella will you pass me that piece of paper." She handed it over without a question. "And that pen?" She nodded this time passing me a pink pen.I copied down everything Esme said and then tacked it under Alice's note.

Emmett, It's Jasper. I'm writing this for Esme. She's really peeved.

Emmett,

I can't believe you would leave! After we specifically told you to stay at the house!

The point was not to have to tear apart the entire town of Forks looking for you!

This is unbelievable! I'm so disappointed and like your father said before, the punishment for this will be extreme.

I'm sure Rosalie will agree with me when I tell her what it is. Trust me you won't be happy.

If I come home and you're not there it will be ten times worse!

Love,

Esme

Esme was mad when I hung up the phone. Emmett was in so much trouble. And his punishment would be extreme. Whether or not Rose ould comply though was hard to say…

Edward was staring at the note when he turned to me. "Wow she's pissed." I just nodded my head in agreement.

"I love watching you all write these sweet notes to Emmett but I would really love to find my father." Bella said a little mad that we had taken so long.

"Alright Bella!" Alice said. "To the hospitial!"

"Why the hospital?" Bella asked.

"Because his hand is completely shattered. Duh!" Alice skipped towards the door and we all followed. This is going to be a LONG night—day whatever it is now….

**Hey I hoped you guys liked it. If I get enough time before I pass out there will be another! YAY! Please Review.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Cullens or Bella….I just added the mental problems…**

**Hey you guys! I'm still surprised at the amount I wrote yesterday!**

_Jasper's Point of View:_

Searching for Charlie was taking forever. I really just wanted him to wake up and come looking _us._ I could barely take it anymore! He better be at this hospital or I think I may have a seizure. Thank god. The hospital was coming up in the distance. I worried about hospitals though…all that emotion was a little bit more than I could handle. Pain, suffering, depression and even happiness for those few crazies. Plus hospitals were crawling with blood. I wasn't quite sure if I could control myself in one. At least Alice hadn't seen me snapping at anyone so I was okay…for the time being.

We started to walk at a normal pace as the hospital came into view, trying to stay _inconspicuous_. I found this extremely ironic actually. I felt how a woman(even sometimes one of those "progressive" men) felt when they saw one of my brothers or I, we apparently weren't easy to forget. I'd brought that up before but my father seemed to find it stupid.

I turned to Alice who had stopped dead in her tracks. She was having a vision and all I could do was sit back and pray that she could see our allusive Charlie. She snapped back to earth within seconds, looking very confused. I didn't like the look she had or the feeling, either we were on our way to get Charlie or we'd have to search elsewhere. My stomach churned at the second option.

"He's there." I felt relief fill my whole body and all those around me. I expected for Alice to feel the same but that foreboding look hadn't changed.

"Alice, is there something more to this?" I asked trying not to sound worried. I didn't want her to freak just because I was.

She let out a loud sigh before she continued. "It seems that there will be…obstacles on the way." Great, _obstacles_, just what I needed. I would have given anything in that moment to be somewhere else, far away, even if it were in exile.

"Obstacles?" Bella whispered, she too hadn't liked the way that it sounded. Her eyes were bugging out of her head as she thought about what could go wrong. Panic filled Edward's body as her eyes grew and Alice stalled her answer even longer.

"Nothing to worry about…just some small things. We'll be fine." Ahh. Sweet relief, I was glad that it wouldn't be hard and I was anxious to go get Charlie.

"Well then. Let's Go!" I yelled reminding myself of a high school cheerleader. I couldn't believe that sound had just come out of my mouth. I sound like, like…I sounded like Alice! I loved her but her voice was so far from manly. I stood there pondering what the hell was wrong with me while my brothers and sisters ran off to the hospital doors.

Alice got us to the floor we were to find Charlie on and walked up to the nurse at the counter. She didn't look like a nurse, more like a girl that should be working the popcorn stand at the movie theaters. Her hair was teased up so high that it almost took away from the obnoxious shade of blonde she was. Her face was plastered in makeup, like she was ready to go on stage, not stitch a man up. I walked up to the counter reluctantly and her eyes flickered up.

Even her eyes screamed at me, she had these bright purple contacts in that matched the color of her bubble gum. She seemed to evaluate me as she looked up and down and licked her lips. "Well _hello_ gorgeous. How may I help you?" She bit her lip and tried to make a 'sexy' face at me but it came out more like a burnt Barbie face. I couldn't help but laugh as she continued to contort her face at me. She, of course, was immediately offended and spit in my face.

I could feel the sticky gum on my face and hands as I wiped it off but all I could think was how unsanitary that is to do at a hospital. Edward laughed at my thoughts and my face at the same time while pushing Alice up to the desk.

My poor baby could hardly see over the high counter but that didn't stop her. She looked up and coughed sweetly. The nurse's eyes shot down at her and I caught a glimpse of her nametag. It read Penny in hot pink letters. She obviously wasn't a professional since her nametag was the kind that you wore to work at the supermarket. "Hello sweetheart," She said to Alice and my wife snarled right back. Penny disregarded the insult and continued. "What do you need?" She was still using a baby voice that reminded me of a babysitter from one of the movies I watched more recently.

"I was looking for a Mr. Charlie Swan." Alice replied trying not to snap with her anger at Penny.

"Hmm… Let's see," She opened up a large notebook and looked for the name. "Yes darling he's here but I'm afraid you have to be family to visit."

"Well my friend over hear is his daughter." She pointed to Bella slightly shaking with anger. Bella walked over to the counter with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Are you sure?" Penny asked. Sure? Of course we were sure. Bella was only living in the same house with Charlie and had been his daughter for the past 18 years.

"Yes I'm sure." Bella replied confusion filling her voice. "I'm Bella Swan." Penny only looked down at her chart and furrowed her forehead.

"Hmm." Penny said again and I was beginning to feel uneasy. I worried that the obstacles were bigger than an annoying nurse. "It says here that his only family is here…a Mr. Jacob Black. No other visitors are allowed in until he's awake." Jacob Black! I could feel my hands shaking with fury.

"Excuse me? How did you say was his family?" Bella asked completely appalled at this newfound information. I could see her eyes beginning to water with anger. Even her face was a hideous shade of red.

"Jacob Black. It seems he brought Mr. Swan here and is his son…no wait…yes son. He said that no one else in the area was related to Mr. Swan and that he was to be left alone until Mr. Swan had woken." 

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bella yelled in Penny's face. "What room is the idiot in!"

"I'm sorry miss but that's classified." Penny said in her obnoxious Valley Girl tone. Bella had had enough. She reached over the counter and snatched the chart up from Penny's hand.

"301. Great thanks." She smiled at Penny and threw the book back in her direction. "Edward come on I need you to help me kill Jake."

**WOW! Who knew Bella had it in her? Just wait till she gets her hands on Jake! But wait "Where's Emmett?" All of the following will be reviewed tomorrow in the next edition of BELLA'S HOUSE! YAY!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters…I'm just borrowing.**

**Okay you guys I'm taking a break from Science and "To Kill A Mockingbird" to write this so be happy! I'm pretty excited about beating Jacob to a pulp. I also have three ideas for stories that are about to burst out from my head. I can't wait to share them with you! Okay so as we say STORY TIME! Oh and by the way today's secret word is Shenanigans…Pee Wee Herman appears out of nowhere. "YOU SAID THE SECRET WORD!" Then suddenly he's gone. Sorry guys that happens a lot.**

_Jasper's Point of View:_

Ha. Stupid wolf-pup. Bella was going to kick his sorry [censored for mature content! I couldn't wait to see this! I just hope she doesn't hurt herself like last time before Edward or I have to intervene. Edward wasn't excited he seemed…worried. Probably about Bella but I'd really love to believe he was afraid of Jacob. Although he was a stupid, masochistic, crazy-

"AH! You really have to stop hitting me! I should be safe inside my head but NO! I have a mental mindrea" Alice covered my mouth before I could give away his secret to the rest of the hospital. I just stood there and growled at him as he laughed in my face…what a [too mature you don't even want to know. I hope he dies. Damnit! He hit me again!

"Edward!" Bella screeched from a few feet in front of us. "I want him dead and god knows I can't do it myself! Get your fat behind over here and KILL HIM!" Oh my lord. She was pissed. I'd never seen her yell at Edward before. I couldn't help but smile though at how much she wanted this stupid wolf dead.

"Bella…I can't believe I'm saying this but," Edward took a deep breath preparing himself for the words that I'm sure would burn his throat. "Don't you think you should calm down and" He had to take another breath to get it all out. "Not kill him?" He cringed slightly as he thought over what he had just said.

"NO! He stole my father! I want him DEAD!" I burst out laughing. She was so funny when she was angry, it was like watching a puppy snarl. You couldn't help but find it hilarious. "Jasper SHUT IT!" She screamed at me and I stopped immediately nodding my head in her direction. "Well," She turned back to Edward. "Are you going to help or do I have to go down there myself!" Edward immediately walked over to her at the thought and sighed.

"Fine Bella, but please don't hurt yourself." 

"Hurt myself? Oh no Edward, Jacob going to be the one hurting. Someone find me a baseball bat! A chainsaw! A crowbar! Anything!" She was bright red now with something other than embarrassment for once. "Fine! No weapons! Edward, LET'S GO!" Edward just shook his head in disbelief and headed down the hallway.

289, 291, 293, 295…we passed each door moving faster with every step…299. HA! 301! Jacob Black! You aren't so tough now are you!

Bella tried opened the door nearly breaking the knob since it appeared to be locked… Only Bella. "Jake! Open the door!" Bella yelled so loud I'm sure she woke up the entire morgue three floors below us.

"Bells?" I heard from the other side of the door. It was that same whiny disgusting voice from earlier and on top of the damage to my ears the smell was burning through my nose.

Bella turned around and winked at us. I didn't know what she was doing but I was sure it involved getting inside. "Jake? It's me." She said in a sweet innocent voice. "Is Charlie okay? Can I please see him? Jake?"

"Sure Bella hold on." I could hear the footsteps as he came to the door. "Okay here we go." He said like a retard as he turned the knob. Right as the door opened Bella cracked a huge smile and sensing her plan the rest of us hide in the adjoining room. "Bella!" Jacob yelled as he saw her, wrapping his arms around her. Edward snarled and I was amazed Jacob didn't hear.

"Hey Jake!" Bella said seeming really happy to see him but only I could feel the real anger she felt.

"It really smells out here." Jacob said seeming slightly suspicious. Oh no, I hope he doesn't find us! Wait, he's too stupid, never mind.

"Well you know when you spend all your time with a bunch of vampires…" Bella trailed off and Jacob just shrugged his shoulders able to eat up anything Bella ever said. "So how is he?" She asked sweetly.

"He's doing better. The doctor says he'll be in a cast for a while, but in Forks I doubt it will interfere with his work." Bella faked a laugh at that one and Jacob smiled. Oh how I would have killed to go and break that stupid face. "Are you okay?" Jacob asked Bella as Edward laughed. Like he really cared. Stupid, evil wolf.

"I'm fine, don't worry. It was so nice of you to take care of Charlie. I'm sorry but Emmett can just get so out of hand sometimes…" Bella had been known to be a terrible liar but today she was doing quite well.

Jacob laughed again and I wanted to kill him. I was allowed to laugh at Emmett, wolves on the other hand… "I'm sure it does. I'm glad you're okay with it. I thought you'd be mad." Bella smiled more evilly then, as if to say _Of course I'm mad you bimbo but you will pay._ But instead she just laughed.

"Be mad at you Jake? Never. Don't be silly! It's so good to see you! It feels like so long, way too long. I thought that we'd be better apart but now…I'm not so sure." It was taking every effort from her not to smack him across the face and I admired her for it. She was being tough and we were definitely going to kill him. Edward on the other hand was hurt that she was saying that and I had to hit him on the head and think _Stupid, she's just acting. You don't want even to know how mad she is right now._ He immediately got his sense back and was kind of proud of her.

"That's so great Bells! I was beginning to think I'd never get to see you again." You'll see her on your deathbed, idiot. "So where are the leeches?"

Staying in character Bella answered. "My _family_ is out looking for Emmett. It's just me."

"Good, that's good." Bella smiled being able to tell that he was slightly scared we were going to kill him but now I was thinking torture might be a better idea.

"So can I see him?" Bella asked Jacob trying to flirt. Jacob just smiled back and welcomed him in. After they were in we plastered our faces to the window on the door, still staying discreet in the other room. Bella looked down at Charlie for a second and she turned green. Edward seemed worried but she soon snapped out of it, getting back to business.

"So, Jake. Why did you tell the nurse that you were Charlie's son?" Ha-ha. Now she was getting down to business. I couldn't tell for certain but I thought she might throw something. Sure enough she walked over to one of the heavier objects.

"Oh well they wouldn't let me stay with him otherwise. So I had to bend the truth. I mean, we are basically family aren't we?" Bella wasn't trying to keep up the charade anymore she just went on to the next question.

"Oh well then, that makes sense. But then, why did you tell her no one else was allowed to visit?" Bella was really good at this evil thing.

"Oh, I um" He stammered for a second and then collected himself. "I didn't say that." Bella turned red. He lied to her. What an ass.

"Really? Because that's not what Ms. Penny told me." Hey she knew her name was Penny too! Wow I'm easily excited.

"Well she must have been mistaken." Was all Jacob said and then I felt Bella snap. She picked up a heavy medical book and threw in his direction.

"OUCH! Bella! What was that for!" She didn't even look at him she just picked up another book and threw it.

Within seconds all sorts of things were flying in the air and Bella was screaming things like "You stupid lying SOB!" and "I Hate YOU!" and, my personal favorite, "DIE!".

"OUCH! DAMNIT BELLA!" Jacob jumped up off the chair and started to walk toward her shaking with anger. When Edward burst through the door.

**OHH! There's going to be a fight! I can sense it! –raises eyebrows several times- I hope you guys liked my beating of Jacob and trust me, it's not over. HA-HA! SUSPENSE! Love you guys! I'll write more tomorrow!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**I'm sorry its been a few days since I wrote last. I've been swamped lately with tons of stuff! I hope y'all didn't mind too much! I won't make you wait any longer…Story Time!**

_Jaspers Point of View:_

The door banged up against the wall as Edward sprung in. Within the second he was in between Bella and that fiend, Jacob.

Jacob's hands were still shaking as Edward glared at him. "Jacob," My brother said keeping his voice calm. "Take a deep breath and walk away from Bella." Edward was intent on making sure Bella was safe before doing anything else.

Jacob didn't budge, and the shaking didn't stop. Edward was getting anxious. Afraid to touch him because that would most likely set him off. "Jacob." Edward repeated, his nostrils flaring. I could feel Bella's fear. She was mad at the wolf, sure, but she didn't _really_ want him dead and that made me mad. He almost rips her to shreds in the middle of the hospital, but yet she was still worried for him. I know she wasn't worried about Edward, or maybe she was. She couldn't possibly think that he would get hurt, but she did ask him to stay with her during the 'war'. _Yes_, maybe that was it, she was worried about my brother. She still wanted the wolf dead. I mean, how could she not?

_Emmett's Point of View:_

I had been wandering around Forks for hours now. Still no sign of Charlie! I was honestly beginning to think he was dead, Bella wouldn't be happy but I think in a few years she'd be okay. Who am I kidding? She's going to kill me as soon as she has enough strength, unless Edward gets to me first. I shuddered, _Rose_, I thought of my wife and how much she'd want me dead if I wasn't home by the time she got there. Oh god, that note! She'll kill me for that one! I wouldn't be allowed to so much as touch her for months! My mind reeled at the thought.

I had to get home before the rest of my family. If I hadn't found Charlie by now they couldn't have either. I'd be fine as long as I got home soon. I turned around towards home and began running.

_Jasper's Point of View:_

Jacob and Edward were still glaring at each other as I tried to calm the room down. It was hard enough since I was already as mad as hell and I hadn't taken a breath since we entered the room. The scent of the blood lingering in this room was worse than anyother and I had so much truble focusing. I let my own emotions get the best of me for a second and the mutt starting shaking like never before.

It took me a second but after a smack from Alice and quite a few wide-eyed looks from Bella and Edward I was finally calming down. Jacob was too. His hands finally stopped shaking and he took a deep breath.

"Bella." Jacob said slowly with a bit of resentment in his voice. Edward, Alice and I picked up on the sound and the room erupted with angry snarls. The dog just rolled his eyes and continued. "I thought you said you were alone." Bella's eyes had relaxed a little bit but she still seemed angry. She went to respond after collecting herself but Edward had beaten her to the punch.

"What's it to you pup?" Edward spat the words at him as Bella winced.

"I don't believe I was talking to you, leech." Edward snarled again in response but Jacob just turned his head toward Bella. "Bella? Why did you lie to me?" Bella looked at him like the complete and total idiot he was. Of course she lied to you! I wanted to scream in his face but Bella was a step ahead of me.

"Why did I lie to you? Why did _I _lie to _you_?" The anger in her voice was incrediably harsh as the words came out of her mouth. "Why, I don't know Jake, why do you think I lied to you—you stupid Charlie stealing asshole!" Wow I'd never heard Bella use the word asshole, it seemed to fit here though.

_Emmett's Point of View:_

Thank god, no one's home yet. I walked towards the kitchen to tear down my stupid note and rip it to shreads. Something wasn't right when I got there…my note wasn't the only one on the board. My eyes immediately shot to the bright pink lettering a note below my own.

Emmett, It's Jasper. I'm writing this for Esme. She's really peeved.

Emmett,

I can't believe you would leave! After we specifically told you to stay at the house!

The point was not to have to tear apart the entire town of Forks looking for you!

This is unbelievable! I'm so disappointed and like your father said before, the punishment for this will be extreme.

I'm sure Rosalie will agree with me when I tell her what it is. Trust me you won't be happy.

If I come home and you're not there it will be ten times worse!

Love,

Esme

Oh no, I felt like my chest was deflating. 'My punishment' I had a pretty good idea of what that would be and it made my hands shake. Having my mother mad at me was almost as bad though. I didn't even want to imagine that she had been home before now. Ten times worse was definitely not what I wanted. Before I could do anything else my eyes caught the second note.

Emmett!

Where the hell did you go? We found Charlie hours ago!

Rose swears that she's going to kill you and "Pee Wee' and Jazzy are out looking for you!

The rest of us are leaving now. Charlie is in the den. When you find this note make sure Charlie is okay. And if you can't find him there will be hell to pay!

Love,

Alice

If felt dizzy as I realized that Charlie was no longer here. I tried to think of the ways that it would be possible to find him but I had already failed horribly at that once. Everything today was my fault. I reread the note several times and Rose's name had not failed to make my hands shake faster. She was going to kill me. Not only deprive me of her but kill me. I felt sick, like I had just eaten some repulsive human food. I couldn't believe what was happening. I had lost Charlie!

**OH NO! Emmett "lost" Charlie! Bella's going to kill Jacob and Rose and Emmett won't be sleeping together for months! So scary! I love messing around with Emmett's point of view in this chapter. The next few will be the same way…half Jazzy and half Emmett. Exciting! Please review**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and by 25 chapters you should be able to tell.**

**So I'm sorry it's been a while since I wrote anything but stuff has been a little…insane. Oh and by the way… IT'S SNOWING!! YAY!**

_Jasper's Point of View:_

We were all standing in awe at the string of profanities coming out of Bella's mouth. Every word I knew, used in everyway I could think of Bella said. Edward seemed the most surprised. His mouth was basically at the floor, his sweet little Bella had passed the 'Disney censored' words my family and I used and was now on to much more vulgar things. We were all overcome with shock, even Jasper, who looked like he might faint. His mouth was farther than Edward's; he just stood there, completely frozen in place…afraid to move so much as an inch.

Edward turned to me with that pleading look in his eyes. He could have screamed at me to calm Bella down and not have been more obvious. I stood there in awe for another moment before making myself calm down. Alice hit my arm as Bella's voice began to carry. We were drawing way to much attention now; I could feel the groups of shocked nurses and patients in the hallway. I let the tranquil feelings spread through the room. Bella's voice gradually got softer as she stared me down, the last few phrases having to do with 'a stupid emotion-controlling vampire'. Finally all the hatred, no more like all the heat of the moment, had gone from her. It took her a second but then she realized what she had just done.

Her embarrassment was almost more than I could bear. Her face turned redder than I thought possible and she let her hair cover her face. She took a deep breath and shook her head, as if trying to erase all the things she had said. Bella's eyes closed for a second and her embarrassment turned to a rosy pink color. Her eyes darted up to Jacob's face and she looked at him as if it were causing her pain.

"I'm sorry." She whispered hardly able to get the words out. Anyone could tell that she didn't want to say it but Bella's manners had gotten the best of her. Jacob ate it up though and grinned widely like he had just been complemented not insulted in every way possible.

Bella turned quickly away and looked up at Edward, Alice and I with pleading eyes. I let out a little laugh at the look on her face, she thought that we were ashamed of her but more than that she was ashamed of herself.

"It's fine, Bella." I smiled down at her waiting for her to return the gesture but instead she turned to Alice. Bella bit down on her lower lip showing the tips of her tiny white teeth.

Alice let out a half-hearted laugh. "Please Bella, you're fine. Actually it was quite the…experience. I didn't know you had that in you." Edward fought back the smile playing at his lips as Bella nodded and turned towards him.

"Edward?" She said her eyes narrowing, the same way Emmett's had earlier when Charlie had come at him. My brother let out a tiny smile at her reaction and pulled her closer.

The moment was sweet as he kissed her forehead and smiled down at her. I felt a strange emotion come off of her; it was a mix of lust, happiness and some form of awe I couldn't quite grasp.

"Edward?" She asked again. "You can't just dazzle me," As she said that part Edward let out a hardy laugh in perfect harmony with Bella. Everyone else in the room was clearly missing some vital information to the inside joke. "I want an actual answer." Bella was no longer ashamed at all and I could tell just by the look on her face that she didn't need his reassurance. 'Dazzling' her was all it took but she was getting the most out of the moment.

"Bella, love, your absolutely fine. Although, I recommend you sit down, for a long string of those I didn't even see you take a breath." All of us were basking in the sweetness of the moment, except for Jacob who didn't enjoy the bizarre way that he was the butt of our jokes. He snarled, angrily from the back of the room. "I think we can take care of this from here, you have taken the funniest part though." Jacob wasn't a threat at all anymore now that he was far away from Bella and she was safely with us.

"I'm not sure if I let it last long enough," Bella said shooting Jacob an intimidating glare as a tremor went through his body. "Go ahead," She said shooing her hand at us plopping down next to Charlie. All the tension was gone until we turned towards the puppy scout.

_Emmett's Point of View:_

_No, no, no, no_. It rang through my head over and over again; if I didn't fix this my world would go to hell. I had torn half the house apart searching for Charlie. I had searched everywhere, even places I knew that he would never fit. I lifted the lamp in Jasper's room again. Hoping that I missed something. No wonder they all find me so stupid. Why would you search for a full-grown man with a serious injury under a lamp? I felt more stupid by the second. I had left being defiant and stupid, trying to prove myself but now I'm searching in a house as big as the whole damn town looking desperately for a man who I know isn't here.

I sighed in frustration as I made my third round. "Alright Emmett," I said to myself trying to put those years, too many, years of learning to use. "If you were Charlie," I remembered a scene from _Criminal Minds_ where they broke down the perpetrator's character traits to find them. That might work. They had found the bad guy and saved the little girl but then again if there were shows like 'Pee Wee's Playhouse' how could I trust television to be correct. It's worth a try. "Let's see," I said out loud again trying to get the words to stick with me by hearing them spoken. "Charlie's…" What was Charlie? Oh crap, I wish this would be easier. "Umm, Bella's dad?" What did that have to do with anything? "He could be klutzy," No, he's a cop. Cops aren't clumsy at all, right? "Okay so possibly clumsy." Suddenly I had a genius idea! I'd tape record what I said so that way I could refer back to it.

I ran up the never-ending staircase to the attic where I thought Alice kept her tape recorder from when she was studying psychology. When I finally got there I realized that the room was laden with junk and it would be impossible to find the tape recorder. No Emmett! Don't give up. I was having trouble with that lately—everything was so damn hard.

I stumbled around in the giant pit of darkness that Esme and Alice had managed to fill with junk from since at least the 1930's. Even our attic had been redone. Normal people, if you can call us people, leave stuff in the attic to rot but no, not Esme. She had spent a good month storing everything in the most expensive storage systems you could find at IKEA. I groaned as my eyes caught the giant shape in the center of the room, there was even a couch. Someone could live up here if it weren't so damn creepy.

I walked over to the light switch. I flicked it up reluctantly, fearing what I would see in the light. I had almost forgotten about Charlie, I was so caught up in the sight. They room was covered in color coated shelves and cabinets. There were 7 all together, minus the freakishly small one in the corner. The cherry red one against the far wall immediately captivated me. I walked over towards it when the large bold letters caught my eye. EMMETT it said with a little color swatch next to it. My curiosity was peaked and I turned towards the next wall. The storage on the first half was blue and it read JASPER in much more old fashioned letters, next to it was a violet colored one with ALICE written in a more bubbly font. I spun around quickly as Esme storage system began to make sense. My entire family had half a wall dedicated to them. Esme was definitely the weirdest person when it came to organization and if it weren't for the fact that the system made my life so much easier I may have questioned her sanity. I just let it go, my mother was great, flaws and all.

I walked towards the wall with Alice's name on it to find that each cabinet was labeled. The first one read High School and as I opened it projects, report cards and papers overcame me. Esme had managed to store all of Alice's respectable High School work for years. How I had not known about the wonders of our attic I would never know. Either Esme didn't want us to know or I was completely oblivious, more than everyone thought. This was the sort of thing that doesn't just slip your mind. I shook of the depressing thoughts and looked down the row. Finally I found psychology. Alice hadn't taken it too many times, she seemed to think that all her professors didn't understand people but really she hated how they liked to break down her own life.

I opened the violet toned drawer to find all it had in it was a tape recorder and some extra tapes—easy enough. I pulled out the tape recorder and a few empty tapes. I turned off the light to the strange room making a mental note to come check out Rose's and mine section of the room. Once I was downstairs I laid out all my accumulative items. Now, what was I doing? Oh yes, Charlie. I hit the on button beginning to brainstorm.

"Well let's see, possibly clumsy so he may have not gotten very far." I made another mental note to ask Bella where her klutziness came from. "Hmm, he's a cop so he knows how to use a gun…" Not really relevant but I wasn't too sure how 'welcome' I'd be if I found him. "He's very badly injured…" I trailed off thinking that I had gotten something with that. Come on Emmett where do hurt people go? "Carlisle!" I screeched surprised at how excited my voice sounded. "Doctors! Injured people go looking for doctors!" I knew those years at Harvard would come to good use. "Charlie must be at the hospital!" I was so excited now. "Yes, that does make sense." Pride gushed throughout my veins. I was really a genius! My family knew nothing!

I was on my way out the door to the hospital when a thought occurred to me. Rose. What if Rose came home while I went to go get Charlie? She'd be pissed, they all would. I'd leave another note!

I spun around as fast a I could towards the kitchen. There was a pile of notebook paper lying on the counter next to Jasper's choice pink pen. I laughed at Jasper, always so girly. Another mental note, make fun of Jasper. I picked up the hideously Pepto-Bismol colored pen and began writing.

Everyone,

I didn't lose Charlie, in a technical sense at least. I had a lapse in judgment but now I'm going to go get him.

I figured out through my own genius that he must be at the hospital, where the injured go. Pee Wee should get what I'm saying.

I'm on my way there now and I should be home with the amazing Chief Swan within no time.

Rose, please don't be mad. I love you, really. I'm sorry, and more than anything don't subject me to that horrible punishment. You know you don't really want it.

I'm sorry everyone but I'm sure I'll have Charlie by the time you get this. If not then call the hospital. You know the number.

Love

Emmett

I wrote the note in my sloppiest handwriting I was rushing. I did take the time to write my line to Rose with care though. I loved her, I didn't want her mad and she had some weird handwriting fetish. I drew a smiley face as my final touch to the note and stuck it to the fridge. Now to go save Charlie.

**Oh shizznap! Emmett's going to the hospital! Okay what did you guys think! I wrote more than usual. I hope you liked it and I plan on playing with the attic stuff later. Fun fun! Hopefully they'll cancel school and I can write much more tomorrow. Please review!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, not even this Mac Book—so sad…**

**Okay I know it has been forever and I'm really sorry but you try reading To Kill a Mockingbird in one weekend, great book but you have to retrace your steps a lot. So here I am writing the next chapter of Bella's House. The story is rapping up now because I want to start a new one that I'm sure you'll love!**

_Jasper's Point of View:_

Jacob was a peculiar creature. His emotions were stranger than Bella's. He seemed to be facing my brother with this layer of confidence that I could feel but then beneath it was this fear of something but I couldn't tell what it was. I really didn't think it was of Edward because well wolves don't find us intimidating although they should I could rip his scrawny little head off if I wanted to. He seemed to be afraid of Bella the way that when his eyes flashed over to her and she just shot him that thousand yards stare it intensified. He didn't want her to hate him and it made him _scared_. I wanted to go spit in his face and call him a dumb ass but Edward seemed to be claiming this one all to himself.

Edward kissed Bella's cheek and walked over towards the elephant in the room. Edward was going to handle this like a gentleman, he knew that Bella didn't really want Jacob hurt and that mattered more to him than any other rational thought. "Well," Edward said standing across from Jacob. He was still a good half a foot shorter than Jacob but then again he was ten times scary than any mutt. "Would you care to explain this." Edward's hand pointed towards Charlie's silent body.

Jacob laughed a little and then answered. "What's there to explain leech?" Alice snarled and Bella laughed like she was waiting for the punch line.

"Well let's see, you took Charlie from us, crossed the line, and nearly killed my _fiancé._" Edward said the last word with so much emotion that Jacob's face contorted in pain. Bella seemed to lose all the fight in her as she caught his glance. She didn't need this, she'd feel guilty for weeks.

"I would never lay a hand on Bella!" Jacob screeched after a few minutes of collecting himself, or at least it seemed like minutes.

"Fine, I'll give on that part, but really you crossed the line without permission and took Charlie. Jacob, there is far too much to explain there." Edward seemed to be keeping his cool just fine but if I knew my brother Jacob would have to watch himself or else there would be hell to pay.

"Okay fine, I don't see why you get more claim on Charlie than I do." Bella let out another laugh and Edward responded almost as if he could actually read her mind.

"Well let's see, he's _Bella's _dad and Bella is my fiancé so there is the whole, my soon-to-be father in-law thing to take into account." Edward had one eyebrow raised at Jacob and his face grew redder.

"He hates you, that doesn't count for anything." Jacob actually had a point there but I still had a feeling that we would win this.

"Well this isn't about me is it? It's more to do with Bella and the safety of her father. Bella didn't want you taking him," He paused to see Bella nod her head in response. "So therefore you were out of line. More than that do the rest of the scout's know what you did?" Jacob seemed to be growing angrier by the second and I was just trying to calm him down when he got up the courage to respond.

"I was looking out for Charlie! You're the reason that I had to do it myself. If it weren't for that big dumb ass brother of yours Charlie wouldn't be in here." I wanted to punch him in the face so hard that it wasn't recognizable. So did Edward I could tell. Emmett to us was like the baby of the family and you just didn't mess with him.

"My 'big dumb ass brother's' fault? You know what I still don't get how this has anything to do with you. Sure _Emmett _caused this but we could have just as easily fixed it. I have had more medical training than most doctors and Carlisle well he's amazing at that stuff. You put Charlie in danger by taking him." Jacob was shaking again and Bella seemed a little worried. Alice was sitting next to me nonetheless on the edge of her seat probably waiting for Edward to kill Jacob.

"I would never do anything to hurt Charlie!" Jacob looked like he would explode at any moment when we all heard something outside the window. I could smell it from where I was and it was repulsive. Whatever it was made Edward stiffen and smile evilly at Jacob. Everyone in the room stared up at the 3 story high window in horror when there was a knock on the door…

_Emmett's Point of View:_

I was running full speed towards the hospital when I saw Rosalie. She was with Carlisle and Esme and they were headed towards the house. I stopped for a second weighing my options. One was go and beg for Rose's forgiveness and hope that Charlie's okay or two go and save Charlie. Charlie sounded better since even from a mile away I could tell Rose was mad…

I thought she saw me and I turned ridged but then she just walked right inside the house. I let the bad feeling I had in my gut go and I ran towards the hospital. I was going faster this time since I had this bizarre feeling that Rosalie was right behind me.

Soon enough I was at the door. My legs felt like jell-o I was so excited. I couldn't wait to get inside the room and save the day. I climbed up the three flights of stairs after deciding that the elevator was much too slow. Finally the door read three and I slammed through it.

Slowing my speed down again I walked back to the desk and found a girl who looked just like one of those cheap Barbie's I saw with Rose the other day. She smiled up at me, her eyes all day dreamy.

"What room is Charlie Swan in?" I asked trying to sound sexy so that she'd corporate. When I said his name though she seemed to flinch like holding back some bad memories. She just stared up at me in horror and pointed down the hallway. I saw a room that had a crowd around it and decided to walk towards it. When I finally got there the room radiated the smell of wolves and my nose burned. This must be Charlie's room I thought as I tapped on the door.

I hope you guys liked it and I didn't disappoint you, please review!


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I'm sorry it has been FOREVER since I wrote! I'm really sorry. I got kind of into my new Marriage Counseling story and almost—I repeat**_** almost**_**—forgot about Bella's House. It's back though. I was kind of in a rut for where to go but then I got an idea. We're coming to a close in this story now which means Jacob is almost gone. I hope you guys have liked it! FYI this chapter is going to be possibly short but in many points of view. **

_Jasper's Point of View:_

Jacob looked confused as he turned towards the window, as did Edward. It made me feel like I was missing something important. Then all of a sudden I saw something flash in front of our window and then back again. Alice was clutched onto my arm, with Bella behind her. There was a large black shape at the window as it began to shake. I had this uneasy feeling as Jacob stepped away and Edward tried to shelter Charlie from the window. Suddenly the window cracked open and glass went everywhere. Bella was in the corner hiding from the shards along with Alice as a small grey wolf jumped in the room. Everyone snarled…including Jacob. The wolf looked at Jacob for a second and then grabbed him, snarling. Bella let out a small squeal as Jacob was thrust out of the window. It had all happened so fast that I was at a loss for words. I blinked my eyes a few times trying to grasp what was going on. All I got was that Jacob was gone and there was glass everywhere.

"What the hell?" I said completely confused. I couldn't believe any of that had just happened. Then Edward burst out laughing.

"Umm, Edward." Bella started her voice back to its normal shaky state. "Care to let us in on what that was about." Edward pulled up a finger and motioned for us to wait as he clutched his sides, enjoying his own personal joke. Finally he caught his breath, about to explain when Charlie rolled over in the bed. Bella immediately shot up and Edward backed away. There was no way he was going to take this well…

_Jacob's Point of View:_

I went flying out the window, Leah's arms around my waist. She sat me down about a mile away after a large amount of hitting and screaming. I'd tried so hard to get her to put me down but she was impossible and I couldn't change in her arms.

"What the hell!" I screamed when she finally put me down. My arms were shaking violently when she walked into the trees to change back to her human form. I was fuming while I waited for her. I thought about sprinting in the other direction but she'd just catch up to me. I went over what had happened in my mind. Basically, Bella had tried to kill me. _Great._ Leah was coming back as I started pacing. As soon as she was back into view I began yelling.

"What was that all for!" I had to stop to catch my breath but Leah cut in anyway.

"Well you were making a complete idiot out of yourself and Sam told me to get you out of the mess." An idiot? Good god, I had done them a favor. I felt my body starting to shake again. "Jake!" She screamed. "Calm yourself down!"

"I was not being an idiot!" I screamed sounding like a two year old. All Leah did was laugh in response.

"You're right. Stealing Bella's dad and sending the leeches on a wild goose chase for him was definitely not an idiotic thing to do! In fact it was genius!" The sarcasm was ringing through her voice as she tried to keep her cool.

"His hand was shattered! What did you expect me to do!" I was still having trouble stopping the shaking. Leah wasn't helping at all.

"He's a perfectly capable doctor Jacob! Charlie would have been fine!" Her nostrils were flaring.

"He's a leech! I couldn't leave Charlie with them!" Leah just shook her head and laughed.

"Are you really that stupid! Do you know how much trouble your in! You broke the treaty Jake! Carlisle and Sam are figuring things out right now, but when I left to get you Carlisle was winning the fight!" Carlisle and Sam were talking? I did break the treaty. Panic spread through my system like wild fire. I couldn't let Leah see me like that though. I had to keep yelling.

"Why in hell did he send you!" I was sure that would make her mad and take her mind off things.

"Well everyone's mad at you and I lost the nose game!" They played the nose game? Sometimes I don't understand them at all.

"The nose game?" I asked no longer ma just confused.

"Yes the nose game! That's what it's come down to with you! You've been such a mess since your little girlfriend left, who, by the way, is marrying that leech up there! Get your act together Jacob!" She looked so mad. I, who was hardly ever intimidated, was afraid of her.

She started to run off into the distance. After a few yards she turned around. "Well, are you coming or what? I doubt they'll be any happier if you decide to stay here!" She was right, for once. So with that I ran off into the distance right along side her. I should have been worried about myself but all I could think about was Charlie and Bella.

_Emmett's Point of View:_

I knocked on the door larger the second time and no one answered, again. I tried over and over again before a little old lady tapped on my shoulder. I whipped around, probably a little too fast, almost tipping over the woman. "He's not answering the door for any of us. I'm sorry son. You'll just have to wait." I looked around behind me to see a bunch of 'Get Well Soon' balloons and a very large number of people. Charlie didn't have that many friends. More than that, no one knew that he was in the hospital. I was the first genius to figure it out. I knocked one more time almost as a warning. When no one answered I kicked it open. I heard a bunch of gasps and a few high-pitched screams as I ran inside and pulled Charlie off the bed and out the window. I sprinted towards home as fast as I could. Charlie didn't belong in a hospital. I had to get him to Carlisle. I could have sworn I saw Jacob and some girl screaming at each other but it was probably just my imagination. Soon enough I was at the house. Thankfully the door was open so I didn't have to kick it down too. I laid Charlie down on the couch as Esme walked in from the kitchen.

"Emmett!" She screamed running over to me. She seemed mad and relieved. As soon as she was done hugging me she screamed. I saw Rose at the top of the stairs, also screaming.

"Who is that on my couch!" Esme screamed again. I didn't have to look down to answer. Sometimes Esme could be a little oblivious. It was obviously Charlie.

"Mom, it's Charlie! Who else could it be!" She hit me over the head again.

"Emmett that's not Charlie." I looked down to see an old bald man passed out on my couch. I gasped, she was right. That wasn't Charlie.

"Emmett! What did you do!" Rose screamed from the top of the stairs.

**I am the cliffhanger queen! Sorry I know you guys hate them. I promise the story is coming to a close. It's just a long close. I'm glad I finally got this chapter out! Enjoy!**


	29. IMPORTANT!

I'm sorry for psyching you all out with this Author's note!

There has been lots of question as to where all my stories have disappeared to! Well the answer is now on my profile. If you have something to say about my decision, be it good or bad, please PM me. Don't review one of my stories with your comments on the issue at hand. Review my stories for my stories. Thanks you guys and visit my profile to get the deal on when my stories are coming back. I swear its not morbid hopefully you will be slightly relieved.

Lots of Love,

MyBrandOfHerion.


End file.
